Mario and Sonic truth or dare
by Savvy0417
Summary: As you see we got your favorite characters in this story. They are about to play truth or dare and some surprises or shocking secrets will be revealed. Can they survive this game of truth or dare? I hope you enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic Truth or Dare

A/N: Hey everybody! This is also my first crossover. I don't own Sonic nor Mario characters and I hope you enjoy the story! :D

A light pink hedgehog walked in to the arena with sparkling blue eyes and long hair down to her back. She wore an tight hot pink tube top that hugged her hourglass figure. But for the bottom she wore her blue capris and 3 inch hot pink high heels. Personality is sweet as sugar and outgoing. Not to metion to be a tough cookie also. The name is Savvy.

Savvy: Hello everyone my name is Savvy. You are here to play truth or dare.

Sonic: So wait how did we get here?

Savvy: Well I asked Tails to create a portal to here so we can chill here for a while.

Tails: Oh hey Savvy.

Sonic: Tails?! How did you know this person by any chance and why does she want us here?

Tails: Well long story.

_ Flashback:_

_ Savvy walked into Tails shop and sweet talked to him. "Oh Mr. Prower can I ask you a favor." Savvy said __sweetly. T__a__ils __scanned Savvy's body from head to toe. Her sweet talk made him melt and was hypotized by her body. "Yes and what's your name doll?" Tails said in flirty tone. "Well my name is Savvy." "You know Savvy you can call me Tails instead of Mr. Prower. So what help do you want." "I want you to create a portal vortex to another place like I said the arena." Savvy walkeed around him whispered in his ear. "I think I can do that It can take me an hour." Tails dashed over to his toolbox and build a portal vortex in a jiffy. "It's done Savvy." "Thank you Tails. Also there's one more thing left to do before I go." Savvy had a smirk across her face. "What's that?" Tails said. "This." Savvy leaned forward and kissed his soft cheek that left Tails paralyzed. "Bye Tails and thanks again." Savvy said as she left his shop. "Bye Savvy." Tails said dreamily._

_Flashback ended._

Sonic: you what?! Tails you build Savvy an invention to help her.

Tails: She is a special customer and I help people in need to make them satisfactory. It's my shop policy.

Savvy: Boys i understand this is confusing now. But now let me get the rest of the players to get here.

_The rest of the Sonic snd Mario crew got her in a flash. But ended up confused and wondering what happened to them._

Mario: Sonic!

Sonic: Mario!

Mario: * hugs Sonic* it's so nice to see you again Sonic!

Sonic: Same here. So still saving Peach?

Mario: Yep still save Amy fro Dr. Eggman?

Sonic: Yes still am.

Amy: Hey what the?! Daisy!

Daisy: Where am I?! Amy!

Amy: *Amy hugs Daisy tight* Daisy I missed and...

Daisy: It has been so long.

Peach: Hey Amy and Daisy!

Amy and Daisy: PEACH!

Peach: *group hugs Daisy and Amy* It's so nice to see you again:

Amy and Daisy: Same here.

Savvy: Okay everyone settle down. I need to say the rules for Truth or Dare. * Takes out rule book*

1. Do not dare people to have sexual intercouarse or make other people homo.

2. If you dare them to take their clothes off, they can only wear there undergarmets.

3. Do not use any invention in order to harm or kill a person.

4. If you break any of these rules, You will have to face the consequences or will be expelled out of the game and go home.

Does this make anything clear to you. *scans the audience* Okay let's get started.

Savvy: Hm. Sonic truth or dare.

Sonic: Um dare.

Savvy: Wise choice. I dare you to wear the gummy bear suit and sing the gummy bear song.

Sonic: What?!

Shadow: Now this is going to be fun.

Sonic: Shadow how did you get here?

Savvy: Sonic I told you that the entire crew even the villians are here to play the game. Now put on your guummy bear suit. *giggles*

Sonic: This is insanity! * Grabs the suit and got dressed*

_Sonic got dressed in the changing room. He was sweating and blushing madly._

Sonic: Don't you dare laugh. * with annoyed expression*

Savvy: *giggling and starts laughing*

_Everybody starts laughing their a** off. Some were even snorting liike pigs. Sonic starts singing the gummy bear song loudly. Amy was shocked but impressed by his voice._

Shadow: Now I'm glad that I came here. *Still laughing*

Dr. Eggman: This makes my day.

Sonic: Can I take this off now?

Savvy: you may. Peach truth or dare?

Peach: Truth.

Savvy: Do you love Mario?

Peach: Yes and all of my heart.

Mario: I love you too Peach! Forever baby! * Grabs Peachs arm and kissed her sweet lip for a minute. Everybody cheered for them except for Bowser and Dr. eggman8

Bowser: Peach how can you love this plumber boy?!

Peach: Beacuse he is my hero and back off!

Savvy: Peach your turn.

Peach: Hm Amy truth or dare?

Amy: Dare.

Peach: I dare you to knock off Bowser and Dr. Eggman with your piko piko hammer.

Amy: Well indded.

_Amy knocks over the 2 villians hard and gave them a concussion for 4 hours._

That's all for today and dont forget to review me if you want to me some dares to other contestants if you want. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! Yay another chappy and I don't own the characters in this except my o.c. Savvy! Also don't forget to p.m. or review if you want me to put in some of your dares or truths. Enjoy!

Savvy: Truth or dare Knuckles?

Knuckles: Dare of course!

Savvy: Well your going to love this dare the most. You have to dress like a girl for the entire day.

Knuckles: What?! Your insane!

Savvy: Yes now can I hold the door for you mam? * giggling loudly* Also here's your outfit.

Knuckles: Oh ha ha ha! Very funny and gee I hope it's not too girly.

Savvy: Your welcome!

Knuckles: Whatever!

Knuckles grabbed his outfit and got dressed. He wore a green tube top with orange shorts. Also a green head bend with a white flower, green and orange strapped sandals.

Knuckles: Why me?!

Then everybody out of the entire arena cracked up hard just by looking at Knuckles face.

Sonic: Wow! Thta's hysterical!

Tails: Also your not flat chested anymore. That is hilarious! *He started laughing and rolled on the floor*

Knuckles: What do you mean? *He looks at his padded chest and screamed* That's not fair!

Sonic: You know Knuckles. You need to change your name into a girly one? *he said in between laughs*

Knuckkles: Fine I choose Nicole only for a day! Also Rouge can you at least give me a kiss to make me feel better? You know on the cheek or the lips if you want batgirl?

Rouge: What?! Your crazy! I'm not a homosexual! But I can give you a hug.

Knuckles: Thanks Rouge. *Knuckles (oops I mean Nicole!) continues to hug Rouge*

Savvy: Truth or dare Charmy.

Charmy: Um dare.

Savvy: I dare you to sing the peanut butter jelly song.

Charmy: Alright I will. It's peanut butter jelly time!

Vector: Oh no not peanut butter jelly! *screams*

Espio: Yep it's peanut butter jelly all over again. Sighs with his hand on his forward*

Charmy started to sing the song. Vector and Espio were screaming their heads off. Everyone was astonished that Charmy can sing that fast. but that's not all he even break danced.

Charmy: That felt good.

Sonic: Must be a good workout for you.

Savvy: Yoshi truth or dare?

Yoshi: um dare why?

Savvy: I dare you to drink the entire bottle of hot sauce.

Yoshi: What?! your crazy!

Savvy: Yeah I'm crazy but you have to do it. Here. *Hands bottle of hot sauce*

Yoshi drinks entire bottle of hot sauce and starts to get hot. Then he turned red and screams zooming all over the place.

Yoshi: AAAHHH! IT BURNS! *His tongue was sticking in and out of his mouth crazy*

Mario: Luigi hand me the bucket the of water!

Luigi: Here! * then trips and throws the bucket in the air. Mario jumped up in the air and caught it*

Mario hands the bucket of water and poured it down to Yoshi's mouth in flash.

Yoshi: Thanks Mario!

Mario: No probs!

Yoshi: Now I have to go to the bathroom.

He then scurries off to the nearest bathroom.

Yoshi: Ok I feel much better now. Bowser truth or dare?

Bowser: Dare! Why choose truth?! It's for sissy's! BA HA HA!

Dr. Eggman: High five! * High fives Bowser*

Yoshi: I dare you to be nice for a day without cussing.

Bowser: Are you freakin kidding me?! I'm a villian for pete sakes!

Yoshi: Exactly. Now be nice to everyone okay.

Bowser: Fine whatever.

Mario: Nice job Yoshi!

Luigi: Now Bowser is going to be nice to us. Ysy!

Mario and Luigi high fives Yoshi.

REMEMBER to p.m. or review if you want to send your favorite or least favorite characters your dares. Maybe truths? Thanks reading! Peace out guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you Xt3 for your first review and here is another chappy! I don't own Sonic and Mario characters! Enjoy! :D

Savvy: Oh Nicole how is it going being a girl?

Knuckles (Nicole): It's fine I guess.

Savvy: Not so easy being a girl now huh? Also the next chapter you can take off your outfit.

Knuckles: What?!

Savvy: Yep. Luigi truth or dare?

Luigi: Dare.

Savvy: Okay Luigi I dare you to wax off your mustache.

Luigi: WHAT?! Are you out of your mind?!

Savvy: Luigi if you don't do it you have to face the chomper.

Luigi: What?! You forgot to metion that in the first chapter!

Savvy: I know but I don't want to ruin the surprise do I? Are you doing it?

Luigi: Yes to avoid my a with the chomper YES!

Mario: Wow! Luigi you look totally different without it!

Sonic: Yeah! But you kidding me? This has to be very painful you know.

Bowser: Oh it will be big time. Now he will be weird after that! BA HA HA!

Savvy: Off to the chomper Bowser!

Bowser: What?! Why me?

Savvy: Don't you rememver Yoshi's dare? He dared you to be nice for the whole day.

Bowser: Oh yeah I totally forgot. But come on Savvy please don't let me into the chomper!

Savvy: Nope too late. Sorry! Off to the chomper you go!

_Chomper breaks his leash and chases Bowser around. Bowser screaming his head off, running around the arena for dear life._

Savvy: Okay ready to go Luigi?

Luigi: Maybe?

Savvy: I take that as a yes. * Prepares wax on the paper strip and puts it on the mustache* This will be like a band aid okay?

Luigi: *gulps in fear*

_Savvy waxes off mustache and Luigi screams loudly in pain. But then he starts whimpering._

Luigi: Now I know why Peach and Daisy said beauty is painful! Your right it's painful! I admit it happy now!

Savvy: Here' the new you. *hands Luigi the mirror.*

Luigi: Wow! Maybe without the mustache does look better. * Rubs his upper lip smoothly touching it over and over again.* Thanks Savvy!

Savvy: Okay Vector truth or dare?

Vector: Dare yes.

Savvy: I dare you to dress like a barbie girl and sing the barbie girl song.

Vector: What?!

Savvy: Yes. Here go to the dressing room.

_Then Vector leaves to get dressed. He was dressed in a frilly pink dress, pink heels, and a blonde wig._

Vector: What do you think of my new look?

_Everybody glanced at him and bursted out laughing. Some were rolling on the floor and kicking their feet on the ground._

Sonic: Wow! You look purty Vex! * in between laughs.*

Vector: Thanks blue boy! Now i'm going to my best and sing out loud! * in girly high pitched voice*

Amy: Still I can't tell which is better this or you Sonic? * laughing and rolling on the floor at the same time8

_Vector got up on stage and singed the song._

Vector: I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world.

_He continued to sing in girly voice. it was so funny that some even wet their pants._

Rouge: Oh my gosh! Please make this stop! * Laughing continusually*

Mario: I feel like I'm going to wet myself. *Snorting*

_Mario started to wet himself making a pee puddle and a wet spot in his area. Some even glanced at him. He blushed red as a tomatoe and was really embarrased. Vector finished the song and glanced at Mario in a weird way._

Vector: Tails truth or dare?

Tails: Um dare.

Vector: I dare you to drink Coco cola.

Tails: Why what's going to happen?

Vector: Just shut up and drink.

_Tails drinks the coke can and started to taste it._

Tails: That's not bad. In fact I shouldn't have this long ago. * Continues to drink and burps loudly* Um exuse me.

_Then he burps continusly and got wide eyed. He stop burping, then he jumps up and down nonstop._

Cream: Are you sure Tails would be fine?

Vector: He should be in 2 hours. You will see.

Savvy: Okay truth or dare Vanilla?

Vanilla: Truth.

Savvy: Do you like Vector?

Vanilla: Yes I do. I love you Vector!

Vector: Vanilla I loved you for a long while. Your the sweetest person I ever met.

Vanilla: Aww Vecty! Thank you!

_Vanilla and Vector kissed each other for a good 2 minutes. Vector loved her sweet taste and kissed her some more._

Savvy: Okay that's sweet. Truth or dare Shadow?

Shadow: Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to kiss Amy.

Shadow: Indeed I do.

_Shadow kisses Amy about a minute and Amy was shocked but wide eyed. Sonic was in pure jealousity in deep shades of red with anger. ( This is for the Shadmy and Sonmy fans.)_

Sonic: Hey Faker! Back off! She's mine!

Shadow: No mine!

Sonic and Shadow started to get into a major fight.

Savvy: Let's see what happens next chapter when Shadow and Sonic fight their love for Amy. Well see you in the next chapter! * Winked with smile across her face.*

Like I said earlier you can put some of your dares and truths for the charcters in this story. Also some o.c. in this story if you want. Peace out guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back for more and thank you Alpha Darkness for your suggestions! Enjoy! :D

Savvy: Hey everyone! Back for the thrilling and chilling game of truth or dare. As you see Sonic and Shadow are fighting over their love for Amy and will Bowser survive the chomper? Let's get back to our wonderful charcaters!

_The contestants surrounded the fight with shocked expressions on their face. Amy cried out for them to stop this instant. But nethier of them heard them over the screams. Shadow kicking Sonic in the crotch area hard. He was whimpering in pain and punched Shadow on his face making his nose dripping with blood. _

Shadow: You son of a *bleep*! How could Amy fall in love with you but not with me!

Sonic: I'm not Shadow! You are. I understand that this is hard now without Maria but only Amy can only choose eitheir of us.

Shadow: *sighs with head down* Your right only my rose can choose.

Sonic: Why do you call her rose?

Shadow: Why do you call her ames?

Sonic: Touche! *with smirk*

Shadow: Amy if you choose me over Sonic I will protect you from all danger and won't let anyone break your heart again. Without you is nothing to me. I loved you ever since I met you. Please choose me.

_Shadow walked over to Amy and stroked her soft face for couple seconds. Then he kissed her gently with joy for a minute. He broke the kiss to let her speak._

Sonic: Wait Amy before you choose. I need to say is that I love you Amy Rose! Your the reason I wake up in the morning. When I hear your voice, I feel like I can melt and make my knees weak. Your always my favorite fan and I will always be your hero when you need me.

_Sonic grabbed Amy and swooped her down. He kissed her passionately for couple minutes. Every second he counted as he made this steamy kiss more deep. Amy broke the kiss to breathe and spoke first. _

Amy: Sonic I choose you even if you break my heart some of times I chased you. I love you every day and always will be. Your my hero whenever I needed you. I love you Sonic!

_Amy kissed Sonic back with pleasure. She had joy in her heart and felt like she was going to explode with happiness. _

Amy: Shadow you have been an amazing guy and always will be. Just because I love Sonic doesn't mean I can't love you still. You will find the perfect girl like Maria or me. This is the last kiss to remember me.

_Amy grabbed Shadows face and kissed him deeply for half minute. But Shadow kissed back slowly enjoying the last kiss with her._

Shadow: Don't worry my rose I will be fine don't you worry. I promise just for you.

_Shadow Eskimo kissed her and left back to heats seat._

Savvy: Awwww! Well done Sonic, Shadow, and Amy.

Sonic: Truth or dare sweetheart?

Amy: Dare Sonnikku.

Sonic: I dare you to be obsessed with Silver for a day. Well just for fun!

Amy: You got it Hun. * Amy kissed Sonic quickly overstated chasing Silver*

Toad: Um are we missing something?

Savvy: Oh my gosh your right Toad! I gotta check with Bowser!

_Savvy rushed over to the chomper and stopped him. Bowser walked over slowly spoke in slurry voice. "Wow that chomper was crazy! But how did you make it stop?" "I just give him lots of love and he rolls over. Now who is a good chomper? You are! You are!" Savvy said as she gave the chomper lots of love. "man I wish I done it." " Come on Bowser we have to continue the game." Savvy and Bowser both walked over back to the contestants._

Savvy: Okay truth or dare Dr. Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: um Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to be friends with Sonic for couple days.

Dr. Eggman: Are you freaking joking me?! We're enemy's not friends!

Savvy: Exactly! Now do it okay. Also has Tails calmed down from the coke that Vector dared him too. * glanced at Vector*

Vector: What?! It's just coke.

Savvy: uh huh have you actually give Charmy some?

Vector: Once in a while.

Savvy: Hey Tails you feeling better?

Tails: Uh maybe. That coke has given me a headache from all the sugar rush.

Savvy: Well back to the chapter tomorrow or so? Goodbye my lovely readers! *Winks at the readers showing her white as snow teeth*

If you want to send me some truths or dares, read the rules from chapter 1. Peace out guys! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! I DON'T OWN MARIO AND SONIC CHARCTERS! Another chappy and enjoy! :D

Savvy: Welcome back to truth or dare everyone! You see now Amy is going to be obsessed with Silver for a day of what Sonic used to feel like with Amy.

_Silver is being chased around with by maniac Amy trying to smooch him up. "Come on Amy! Sonic is yours not me!" Silver said. "So that's how Sonic used to feel around Amy chasing him. Now it's me come on really!" Silver thoughted. "Come here Silver! Get your a over here now!" Amy said chasing Silver around the arena with her piko hammer. _

Savvy: Okay Shadow truth or dare?

Shadow: Dare oh course!

Savvy: Okay I dare you to dress like and be Rouge.

Shadow: What?! Why her?

Savvy: Because Alpha Darkness requested this dare. So go on ahead dress like Rouge.

Shadow: Curse you Alpha Darkness! I can't believe I have to dress like Rouge!

_Shadow went into the dressing room slowly getting nervous about being embarassed. His outfit was a pink hearted tube top with black mini skirt and white pink hearted boots. it was alomost similiar to Rouge's outfit. The black and red hedgehog looked at his padded chest that looked no longer flat. *Sighs* "Here we go." As he walked out if the changing room, everybody glanced at him with a shocked Rouge. "Don't you even think about it." Shadow said. Sonic was snickering along with Mario giggling like a little girl. Then everybody and I meant everyone started laughing cracking up. "I knew this was going happen." Shadow said this to himself and took his seat._

Rouge: You look pretty Shads or should I say Shelia. * Giggling then she started laughing.*

Shadow (Sheila) : Gee thanks Rouge can you at least make me feel batter.

Rouge: I think a hug is fine. *starts huuging Shadow*

Shadow(Sheila): Thanks Rouge.

Rouge: No problem.

Knuckles(Nicole): Hey Savvy! Can I take this outfit off now?!

Savvy: Oh yeah I forgot about it and yes you may.

Knuckles(Nicole): Thanks Savvy and now back to Knuckles.

_Knuckles entered the dressing room and got undressed. "Well I guess being a girl isn't that bad? Yes! I got a hug from Rouge. Thank you lord!" Knuckles praising to being back to himself._

Knuckles: Hey guys! I'm back to being Knuckles! Woo hoo!

Rouge: Calm down knucklehead!

Luigi: So how does it feel dressing like a girl Shadow?

Shadow: Not well.

Luigi: Don't worry! You will get over it.

Toadette: But how like your new look without the mustache?

Luigi: I love it! I shouldn't long ago.

Savvy: Okay Wario truth or dare?

Wario: Um dare.

Savvy: I dare you to eat a whole bag of garlic.

Wario: What that's so easy. Give me the garlic!

Savvy: There you go! *hands bag of garlic with smirk*

Wario: Thanks!

Savvy: Nice manners for a bad guy.

_Wario scarfed down the whole bag of garlic in 5 minutes top._

Sonic: Wow! That was fast! But isn't garlic strong for the body?

Walaluigi: Yes it is if you eat too much.

Toad: Well so much for being the gas factory.

Wario: What did you just call me?

Toad: Nothing.

Wario: uh oh. I think nature is calling.

_Wario rushed over to the restroom in a flash. All the garlic he ate made him sick and was gassy for the rest of the day._

Knuckles: Truth or dare Sonic?

Sonic: um dare.

Knuckles: I dare you to act like a duck and sing the duck song.

Sonic: Are you out of your d*** mind?! i won't do that like the gummy bear song last time I did.

Savvy: If you don't then face the chomper!

Sonic: Fine I will do it.

_Sonic started waddling around and saying Quack! Quack! and started to sing the song. Knuckles begin to laugh and enjoyed this the most. Sonic left off saying waddle! Waddle! still acting like a duck. _

Rouge: Don't you think that's immature for Sonic?

Knuckles: Nope this is pleasure to me. *Knuckles laid back and watched Sonic embarassed himself.*

Shadow: Still I think it's one of the stupidest!

Knuckles: Okay you can stop or else my guts will come out. *Knuckles said snorting like a pig.*

Mario: Wow Knuckles with you snorting like that makes me want too. * Mario said giggling*

Sonic: Gee I think this is one of the most embarassing moments I ever had. *his head hung low in emabarrassment.*

Amy: Hey Sonnikku! Does this make you feel better? *Amy kissed Sonic quickly but pleasurable to Sonic making him melt.*

Sonic: Yes it does Ames. It's perfect.

Savvy: Okay Daisy truth or dare?

Daisy: dare please.

Savvy: I dare you to make out with Luigi.

Daisy: Seems easy enough.

Daisy walked over to Luigi and kissed him deeply. Luigi started to moan loudly that everyone else can hear him. Then Daisy got on top of Luigi and kissed him some more.

Savvy: Okay lovebirds you can stop now.

_Daisy broke the kiss to breathe and Luigi gasped by how good Daisy was kissing him._

Luigi: That was perfect Daisy. I love you and your beautiful as a flower.

Daisy: Aww! Luigi thank you. *Daisy kissed his cheek that made him blush.*

If you want me to put in your truths or dares you have to read chapter 1 first for rules. Peace out guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everyone! Yay back for more! Enjoy!

Savvy: Okay Rouge truth or dare?

Rouge: Truth.

Savvy: Why do love teasing Knuckles so much and want his Master Emerald?

Rouge: I known Knuckles for a long while. His Master Emerald is big and shiny just the way I like it. But to complete in my jewel collection. But the main reason is that I-I have a c-crush on K-Knuckles.

Knuckles: Wait you do?

Rouge: Yes I do. Do you?

Knuckles: Yes it's true. I love you Rouge and your my special gem.

Everybody: Awwwww!

Rouge: Love you too Knuckie!

_Rouge leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Knuckles enjoyed it with her and begin to put this kiss more deep. _

Knuckles: Baby your a great kisser.

Rouge: Aww! Thank you!

Savvy: Love birds are you done yet?

Knuckles: Yeah we are.

Savvy: Hm truth or dare Tails?

Tails: Oh yeah dare!

Savvy: Okay this dare is good because I dare you to go on sugar rush!

Tails: I did that earlier when Vector gave me the coke earlier.

Savvy: Sorry Tails you hacve to do it again have fun!

_Savvy went to get all the junk food, sodas etc. "Okay Tails I got everything you need to be on sugar rush." "Let's do it Savvy!" "Get ready to be super hyper!" Tails jugged down everything that's unhealthy and sweet. *moans* "Savvy I don't think that work." "It will work in 3, 2, 1." As Savvy counted down everything for Tails reaction to happen. Then Tails suddenely got up wide eyed and started to jump up like a rocket. He kept shaking and getting hyper from all the sugar. Tails moved nonstop but barely can stay still. So he was dashing around the arena so fast that he can maybe, maybe fast as Sonic._

Savvy: Okay while Tails is on sugar rush. Truth or dare Peach?

Peach: Dare please.

Savvy: I dare you watch the most voilent and scariest movies of all time.

Peach: Say what?! Your insane!

Savvy: Oh course I am now here is the movie insidous.

_Peach took the scary and voilent movie. She had butterflies in her stomach and was worried of what might happen next. Slowly she putted the movie on, she curled up into a ball in fear. In the middle of the movie, the devil came and made Peach scream her head off. She continued the dare in fear. (Oh by the way Insidous is totally scary and I suggest you shouldn't watch it. Just to let you know you been warned.)_

Savvy: Okay Waluigi truth or dare?

Waluigi: Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to eat a shopping cart.

Waluigi: What?! How can anyone eat a shopping cart.

Waluigi: What?! How can anyone eat a shopping cart!

Savvy: I don't know but Alpha Darkness requested this dare. So good luck with that! * Winks at Waluigi*

_Waluigi ate the shopping cart but felt like he was going to throw up. He continued the dare and even he choke up on some parts of the cart. After he was done, his stomach was a size of a cube. "I think I'm going to be sick and past out." Waluigi past out on the floor and everybody gasped._

Savvy: Okay I think this dare has gone too far.

Mario and Sonic: You think!

Savvy: I call 911 for this and Waluigi might be out for couple days.

_Savvy called 911 and the hospital truck came in on time. "By the way the name is Mike. Oh F.Y.I/ your cute hot stuff." As one of the doctors smirked at Savvy. The doctor wore all white head to toe and he was a sky blue hedgehog with long spiky hair. He had carmel eyes also. "Oh shut up cutie." Savvy smirked back and winked at him. "Also the nurse said he will be back in a couple days." "Okay thanks doc. See ya!" _

**(Mike is my oc by the way. I just made it up that's all.)**

Amy: Wow Savvy you like him don't you?

Savvy: Yeah but he is super cute. Okay is Peaach done yet?

Peach: Yeah I'm done please don't make me do it again.

_Peach passes out in fear. Mario rushes over and kisses her deeply to wake her up. "Thanks Mario!" "No problem Peach." Mario said and smiled at her._

Sonic: So Eggy you wanna be friends instead enemy? Please!

Shadow: Wow! That's adorable Sonic! *Shadow giggled at Sonic*

Dr. Eggman: Look Hedgehog I already know what your plan is and it's not going to work alright?

Sonic: Gee fine Egghead.

Savvy: Um Birdo truth or dare?

Birdo: Dare.

Savvy: Your dare is to play call of duty against Yoshi.

Birdo: Your kidding me that game is too easy to beat but Yoshi is good also.

Savvy: You go Birdo! Show him what you got!

Amy: Woot! Woot!

_Birdo sat next to Yoshi and started to play call of Call of Duty. The contestants continued to cheer on for Birdo and Yoshi. Birdo was on her last live, Yoshi's player was behind her and but her player got him with the gun. The screen kept saying game over player 1 won! Birdo won and showed Yoshi who is boss._

Amy: That was awesome Birdo!

Daisy: Yeah it was!

Peach: You totally beat Yoshi!

Blaze: Um fon't forget girl power!

All girls together: Girl Power!

Savvy: Well everyone this part will continue on the next chapter! See ya! *winks at the readers*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everyone! Got a new chapter and let's continue this game as much as we could. I don't own Mario and Sonic characters! Thank you for your reviews! Enjoy! :D

Savvy: Hey everyone! Back to the game and let's see how our character's are doing.

Mario: Hm you know what's weird?

Sonic: So what's weird about this game?

Mario: You relized Savvy never went yet.

Sonic: That's right!

Luigi: You kidding me right?

Mario: Nope not kidding.

Sonic: But Savvy is crazy when it comes to dares.

Rouge: I thought I did the craziest dares?!

Knuckles: You know babe you still do.

Savvy: Um what did you say about me? *with raised eyebrow*

Sonic: Um nothing let's continue your lovely game please? *Sonic on his knees pleading*

Savvy: Hm that's what I thought. Oh by the way you can take the outfit off now?

Shadow: Hallelujah!

Shadow went into the dressing room, he undressed himself and dressed back in normal attire. "Well that's not bad." As he looked at his reflection in the mirrior.

Rouge: So enjoyed being me?

Shadow: Yep.

Savvy: Also you can go back into being enemies.

Dr. Eggman: **YES!**

Sonic: Hey what happened to being friends and not hurting me?

Dr. Eggman: Sonic were better off as enemies.

Sonic: I guess but I alway's win! *winks at Amy*

Amy: *giggling*

Dr. Eggman: you will alway's be that annoying pest! * Growls*

Sonic: You will alway's be a egghead! *snickering*

_Everybody starting laughing at Sonic's joke._

Knuckles: You got him there! *laughing*

Mario: I guess Bowser and I should do jokes like that.

Luigi: That would be fun especially when I save my princess. *Winks at Daisy*

Daisy: *giggles and winks back*

Sonic: When you have been cocky?

Luigi: Just now.

Toad: truthfully Sonic is the main cocky guy around here.

Amy: That's so true.

Sonic: Besides he kinda reminds me of Scrouge.

Rouge: He is such a flirt.

Scorage: Hey girls! There's more of me of where that came from.

Rouge: What do you want perv?

Scrouge: Babe you look sexy as ever.

Rouge: Well guess what I'm taken.

Amy: Same here so back off! *Amy grabbed her piko hammer ready to beat the crap out of him*

Scrouge: Whoa sweetheart calm down! Now here's my number and call me if your single. *Scrouge gave Amy his number and winked*

Amy: As if. *sticks tongue out*

Sonic: Ames I want you to stay away from him alright?

Knuckles: Rouge he is no good at all. So back off from him.

Amy: Sonic your better than Scrouge and I alway's love you.

Rouge: Knuckie I love you more than Scrouge.

Sonic: Good.

Knuckles: Very well.

Savvy: Truth or dare Bowser?

Bowser: I dare you to use your flames on Silver and Shadow.

Silver: Say what?!

Shadow: This won't end well.

Bowser took a deep breath and breathed fire all over them. "Crap that's hot! I need water or something!" Shadow yelped. " I can't choose which flames are worse Blaze or Bowser! Somebody help!" Silver and Shadow were burning hot getting burned up. They found a tank of water out of no where and ran straight for it. They jumped in cannonball style. Then they sighed with relief. "That was too close." Silver wiped off his forehead. "Yeah too close to death that's what." Shadow again sighed. Both damp hedgehogs got out of the water now cold. Blaze walked over to them and warmed them up with her fire glow. Her fire glow warmed up like a fireplace.

Silver and Shadow: Thanks Blaze!

Blaze: Your welcome!

Savvy: Okay truth or dare Scrouge?

Scrouge: Dare babe.

Savvy: Um do you even know me hun?

Scrouge: Then how in the world you know my name then? Come on sugar I know you want me.

Savvy: I just heard the Sonic crew talking about you and that's all. So I pretty much called you for fun okay.

Scrouge: Okay show me what you got.

Savvy: Your dare is to stay away from girls all day.

Scrouge: Come on baby why that?!

Savvy: I said so and if you don't do it then face the chomper.

Scrouge: Fine just for you.

Sonic: Well Scrouge that will be hard for you.

Savvy: Truth or dare Toad?

Toad: Um dare.

Savvy: I dare you to eat the world's hottest pepper.

Toad: Say what my mouth would be on fire!

Savvy: Da Da Dom!

Savvy hands toad the hottest pepper in the world. "Get ready to chug that pepper down." Toad took a bite of the pepper and he continues to eat it without warning. "Are you serious that's not even hot! More like mellow pepper!" Toad chuckled to himself until he feels very hot. "Is it hot out here or is it just me?" Then he turns red and sticks his tongue out and he tongue was on blazing fire. Luigi caught his eye on the tankful of water. "TOAD! Go for the tank!" Luigi said at the top his lungs. Toad caught what Luigi said and ran for the tank of water. He drank up the water in a flash and sighed with relief.

Toad: That's better! Thanks Luigi!

Luigi: Your welcome!

Savvy: We will continue soon my lovely readers. Goodbye! *winks at reader*

Sorry if there wasn't much game of truth or dare. I was mainly focusing on what the characters emotions or conversations are during the game. Peace out guys! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everyone! I don't own Mario and Sonic characters only SEGA! I only own my o.c. Savvy and Mike! Enjoy!

Savvy: Okay truth or dare Blaze?

Blaze: Dare.

Savvy: Your dare is give us a fire show with your powers.

Blaze: Um that's it?

Savvy: Yep. Now fire it up thoses babies!

_Blaze took a deep breath and concentrated her powers. She starts making fire hands by putting them out. Then the fire in the sky turned into swirls to spirals. Some people ooo and awww in amazement. _

Savvy: Great show Blaze!

Blaze: Thanks Savvy!

Savvy: No probs! Hm I wonder when Waluigi would come? *The hospital truck pulls up and Waluigi is in wheel chair.* Just in time.

( Remember Mike from chapter 6. He is a sky blue hedgehog its's just heads up.)

Mike: Hey Savvy! Waluigi is fine but don't go crazy on him okay sugar! *winks at Savvy with smirk*

Savvy: Thanks Mike! So would you like to play truth or dare with us? Please?! *does puppy eyes*

Mike: Okay Savvy anything for you doll.

Everybody: Awww!

Savvy: Thanks Mike! This will be so much fun with you here. *smiling at him sweetly*

Sonic: Shadow truth or dare?

Shadow: Dare. It better not be crazy like the last one.

Sonic: Your dare is to watch my little pony.

Shadow: Are you serious?! That's too girly and crap for cool guy like me.

Sonic: Okay then the show starts now. Go have fun! *making horse sounds*

_Shadow turns on the tv and sits down to watch the stupidest show ever in his life. (Sorry if you guys like to watch or read stories of my little pony. SO SORRY!) My little pony started with colorful ponies talking singing the theme song. He felt like he was going to gag and his left eye twitched. Shadow got on his knees saying "NOOOOOOOO!" _

Sonic: Ha ha ha ha ha! This is too much for me!

Knuckles: This is embarassing for him. But this is hilirous! *Laughing along with Sonic*

Mario: I feel bad for him watching a girly show with ponies!

Luigi: You kidding me that's hilirous but embarassing!

Vector: Man this is downright hilirious! *he wiped his right eye and continued to laugh*

_All the Mario characters were rolling on the floor with laughter. _

Dr. Eggman: i'm glad that were here!

Bowser: But that's not all this is our entertainment!

Dr. Eggman: But we can watch our enemies embarass themselves.

Bowser: Ba ha ha ha!

_Shadow just finished watching my little pony and turns out he keeps singing the theme song. "M-My l-little p-pony." Shadow stuttered and was petrified. "Wow Shadow! Your now telling me your scaried of cute little ponies!" Sonic begin to burst out laughing. "S-Shut up!" Shadow now angry at Sonic. "This is your fault that you made me watch this crap!" _

Savvy: Okay settle down and Shadow take your seat.

Shadow: Thanks Savvy!

Savvy: Dr. Eggman truth or dare?

Dr. Eggman: Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to work out the entire day.

Dr. Eggman: Say what now?!

Savvy: Off to the gym!

Dr. Eggman: Fine. *growls and leaves*

_Dr. Eggman starts to work on the treadmills first. He starts to feel his heart racing and trying to catch his breath. Panting at every second he feels he feels like he was going to faint. "Come on docter! You can do better than that!" Bowser yelled at the Dr. Eggman. "Oh shut up Bowser! How about you work out!" "I'm the picturwe of health!" "Um yeah right. Don't you ever do cardio?" "I work on my biceps and aeriobics!" "First of all it's been forever that I been working out like this!" The human continues to do the exericise by humphing and puffing._

Savvy: Truth or dare Yoshi?

Yoshi: Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to act like Birdo.

Yoshi: Aww! Come on!

Savvy: Yeah so have fun.

Yoshi: Hey everyone I'm Birdo I bet I can beat Yoshi at call of duty and blah blah blah!

Birdo: Say what?! Uh uh that's not really me you know!

Yoshi: Uh yeah huh!

Birdo: Oh that's it your on!

Savvy: Okay Yoshi and Birdo break it up. Yoshi continue what your doing I like it.

Yoshi: Whoo hoo!

Savvy: Alright truth or dare bowser jr.?

Bowser Jr.: truth.

Savvy: Is it true you wanna be like your dad when you grow up?

Bowser Jr.: it's so true I wanna be the best villian I can be.

Bowser: That's my boy!

Bowser Jr.: Thanks Dad!

Savvy: Well so far this game is on the right track. We will continue next time! *Winks at readers*


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! Back for more thrilling truths or dares. Enjoy!

Savvy: Welcome back readers! Okay let's see how Dr. Eggman is doing?

Dr. Eggman: I think I'm going to die! *he continue to humph anf pumph*

Savvy: You know you can stop now.

Dr. Eggman: Thank the lord!

Savvy: Hey Cream truth or dare?

Cream: Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to learn how to shoot a gun.

Cream: Say what?! That's violent!

Savvy: Yes I know. Shadow can you teach Cream how to use it?

Shadow: Sure can.

Savvy: Thanks Shads! Cream I'm sure you will be fine!

Shadow: *growls*

Cream: I hope i live in this dare.

Shadow: Don't worry you will.

_Shadow walked over to Cream with a lightweighted gun. "Wow I thought the gun would be heavier than I expected." As Cream tested out the weight of the gun. "Well I got you a light gun for you because it's easier to control with." "Thanks Shadow!" Shadow postiioned the gun along by Cream. But Cream accendently pressed the slinger. The bullets were everywhere and the people ducked down. "HOW DO I STOP THIS THING!" Cream shouted at Shadow! "Let go of the slinger!" "Okay I need to work on my skills." "You think." The dark hedgehog continued the lesson safely with the rabbit._

Savvy: Okay Wario truth or dare?

Wario: Dare.

Savvy: I dare you to set a bomb on Knuckles.

Knuckles: Say What?! Come on!

Savvy: Sorry knucklehead dragon19kyoshi set the dare not me. So good luck.

Wario: Now this is fun.

Knuckles: Noooo!

_Wario prepared the bomb and set it by Knuckles. "oh c***!" Knuckles said worried. So Wario laughed wickedly, he set the bomb on fire. The bomb ticked and kaboomed on Knuckles. The echidna screamed and was set off flying in the air. "Wow that's pretty high!" Mario said. "But he can glide." Rouge replied. When Knuckles was about to pound down to ground, he got in postion and glided through the skies. "He did it!" Rouge smiled at him. _

Knuckles: Yes and I lived!

Savvy: Okay hothead calm down. Truth or dare Metal Sonic?

Metal Sonic: Dare.

Savvy: Your dare is to dance the robot style.

Metal Sonic: But I'm a robot why do that?

Savvy: hm who knows. But I wanna see.

_Metal Sonic danced robot style even if he is a robot. But some were impressed or some laughed. "Wow this is good." Sonic said._

Savvy: Well that's amazing!

Metal Sonic: Truth or dare Sonic?

Sonic: Dare.

Metal Sonic: You dare is to have a race against me!

Sonic: Okay your on!

_Metal Sonic and Sonic got in postions. They dashed off towards the finish but oh course Sonic beats him as alway's._

Metal Sonic: I can't believe you beat me!

Sonic: I'm real and faster than the speed of sound.

Savvy: Hello readers! I know this is short chapter but p.m. or review me for more requests. Goodbye! *smiling at readers.*


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! Yay more truth or dare with thrills and chills. Enjoy!

Savvy: Yay welcome back for more truth or dare. Also today we have a special player who is joining the game today. Please welcome Nate the werehog!

_He is 21 years old. His human side is 6'4 in height with dark brown hair and teal blue eyes. The werehog side is the same height, dark brown fur, and quills with teal blue eyes. Powers are control over metal, chaos abilities, mind arts, sword master, conrtrols fire, ice, and lightning and can read other beings energy levels. Personality is like Sonic's laid back and care free. However if his friends, family, or anyone else is in danger he is calm, collected, and brillant startegist. If he is angry however his behavior is more like Shadow's until he has calmed down or let all of his anger out. Note: He is rarely angry calmed down unless people are in danger or someone threatens his loved ones. He wears black leather gloves, a brown t shirt with camo shorts, black and white nikes. _

Nate: Wow! Thanks Savvy for having me here!

Savvy: Oh your welcome! Also players you must be nice to Nate got it! *scans the players reactions* good let's get started. Truth or dare Nate?

Nate: Dare!

Savvy: Your the lucky person because you get to verse against Shadow with your powers!

Nate: Really?! That's awesome and thank you so much!

_Nate embraces Savvy into a tight hug. _

Savvy: Aww your welcome! Don't get hurt okay? *kisses forehead*

Nate: *blushes madly* Okay I promise I won't get hurt alright?

Savvy: Alright. At least your the only player who loves my dares.

Nate: I will do anything for you.

Mike: *growls and snarls*

Savvy: Mike please don't get jealous at me and your a great person.

Mike: *Smiles at Savvy*

_"Okay are you ready Nate?" Shadow asked Nate. "So am ultimate lifeform. Bring it on!" "Okay show me what you got Nate the werehog!" "You do the same Shadow the hedgehog!" Shadow started using chaos control on him and knocked off Nate. "How about the taste of my own medicine?" Nate says weakly. "Wait? What?!" Nate took out his sword and slashed Shadow's arm into a cut. "You *bleep*! Why did you do that?!" "It's fight so come on ultimater lifeform!" "Oh you want a fight you got one!" Once again he used chaos control and slowed down time against his oppenant. "What just happened?" As Nate groaned with hand on his forehead. "I just slowed down time. Duh" The fight was around an hour. "Do you think this will ever stop?" Sonic said. "Maybe an another hour or so." As Amy sighed already bored. Instead 4 hours has passed by. "Okay you win Shadow! I give up!" Nate said exhausted. "Yes i won!" _

Savvy: That was awesome guys! Sonic truth or dare?

Sonic: dare.

Savvy: Sonic you will love this the most of all.

Sonic: Oh yeah like dressing me up in sheep costume or sing Mary had a little lamb. *raised eyebrow*

Savvy: I dare you to have a chili dog eating contest!

Sonic: Yes my favorite! Thank you!

_The servants brought out a cart of hot, greasy chili dogs. It made Sonic wide eyed and he was practically drooling. "This is heaven! Thank you lord for this all mighty gift from god!" As Sonic got on his knees and praised. "Well it's all yours! Enjoy!" Savvy said. The blue hedgehog jumped in the pile of chili dogs and spread his arms out. He started eating and continued to eat until he can't eat no more. He literally ate 65 chili dogs and started to groan in pain. "Now that hit the spot!" Then he burped and sighed calmly. "That's my Sonnikku!" Amy hugged him and kissed him pleasurably. "Thanks Ames!" Sonic burped and kissed her soft cheek._

Savvy: Truth or dare Yoshi?

Yoshi: Dare and can I stop acting like Birdo please?

Savvy: Oh yeah you can. Your dare is to dance lIke a chicken.

Yoshi: Aww what?! Come on!

Savvy: I thought it would be fun.

_Yoshi did the dance and clapped along the rhythm. Everybody laughed along with Mario and Luigi rolling on the floor. "Seriously my guts might come out!" As Luigi snorted loudly. "Oh my gosh make it stop now!" Silver said laughing with his feet kicking in the air._

Savvy: okay truth or dare mario?

Mario: Dare.

Savvy: Your dare is make out with Peach like lovesick teenagers.

Mario: What I'm a grown man not a stupid teenager! I rather do it properly like a simple kiss and I still love Peach.

Savvy: Don't make me send you off to the chomper!

Mario: I will do it for Peach!

Peach: Yay the next level

_Mario got on top of Peach kissing her uncontrollably. It looked like they're sucking each others faces. They moaned loudly and some gag in disgust. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Tails said in weak voice. "Okay that's enough now love birds!" Savvy said. Mario broke the kiss and both breathing heavily._

Bowser: Now that was serious love!

Savvy: Once again sorry for a short chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Bye everyone! *smiles and winks at readers*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 truth or dare

A/N: Hey everybody! Just to let you know that truth or dare won't be over for a long while thank you so much for your reviews and getting this to over 1,000 hits! Also the rest of the story will have quaotation marks for the rest of the story. Enjoy lovely readers! :D

"Savvy: Hey everyone welcome back for truth or dare! I like you to welcome an another player Sky the cat!"

_Sky is a blue cat with cascade of brown hair and a fridgne. She has bell around it's neck, wearing black jeans, lime crop, and blue sneakers. _

"Sky: Hi dudes! What's up?" *does hang ten sign*

"Mario: SKY! I have not seen you since first grade!"

"Sky: Yeah totally!"

"Nate: Sky!"

"Sky: Nate!"

"Nate: I have not seen you like forever!"

"Sky: I'm so glad to see you again."

"Sonic: I wanna start!"

"Sky: Yes Sonic."

"Sonic: Sky truth or dare?"

"Sky: Truth." *chicken face XD*

"Sonic: How do you fancy?" *has a smirk across his face and winked.*

"Amy: Say what now?!"

"Sky: U.. Y-Y-Y-Y OU." *kisses Sonic and Amy's mouth dropped*

"Sonic: I wanna be your boyfriend."

"Everyone except Amy: Aww..."

"Amy: AHHHHHH!" *falls off nearby cliff*

"Sonic: AMY!"

_Sonic jumps over the cliff to save Amy. He was clutching on to Amy for security and Amy had tears in her eyes._

"Amy: How could you do this to me?!"

"Sonic: I'm really sorry Amy! It's because Sky was a good friend of mine and she kissed me. Your the only person I care about and please don't do this ever again. I love you Ames! "

"Amy: Apology accepted and i love Sonnikku!"

_Amy kisses Sonic passionately and lands into the water still kissing. What's surprising that Sonic forgot he was in water. __He couldn't care less because all he ever wants is his one and only girl. They broke the kiss with jade eyes meeting __emerald._

"Mario: Sonic it's Sky's turn!"

"Sonic: Privacy much." *ignore him and sticked his tongue out*

"Savvy: That was unexpected so truth or dare Mike?"

"Mike: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to kiss me for couple minutes."

"Mike: Now that's something I would enjoy."

"Savvy: Just shut up and kiss me hotstuff."

_Savvy and Mike kissed for couple minutes in heaven. There kiss felt like an everlasting lifetime. _

"Mike: I love you Savvy! I can't go on without you baby please be my girlfriend?"

"Savvy: Oh my gosh yes Mike! I love you too Mike!" *starts kissing Mike*

"Mike: I'm glad you said it babe."

"Savvy: I might call the love doctor for now."

"Mike: *kisses Savvy*"

"Mario: Can I start the game if your busy?"

"Savvy and Mike: *moans loudly and kept saying um hum*"

"Mario: I take that as yes. Okay truth or dare Silver?"

"Silver: Dare."

"Mario: I dare you to use your powers on me and pretend to make me fly!"

"Silver: Alright at least it's not crazy!"

Mario: Just please do it.

_Silver used his powers and lifted Mario off the ground. Mario was in the air flying around having a grand old time of his life. "WHEEE! i wish I can do this more like you Silver." "Yeah flying around is awesome but hard to steer." _

Mario: That was awesome!

Silver: Truth or dare Knuckles?

Knuckles: Dare.

Silver: Your dare is to do the chicken dance.

Knuckles: What?! This is stupid!

Silver: Yeah it is but you gotta do it.

Toad: Besides you dared Sonic to sing the duck song and act like a duck.

Knuckles: *growls* Fine I suppose your right.

_Knuckles made chicken sounds come out of his mouth and flapped his arms around. The Mario crew snorted like pigs while the Sonic crew were sinkering at his stupidity. _

Knuckles: That was the most embarassing thing I ever done!

Rouge: Knucxie wuxie don't feel bad you got it over with.

Knuckles: Your right. *kisses Rouge quickly* Truth or dare Rouge?

Rouge: Truth.

Knuckles: Do think Shadow like a brother or really good friend?

Rouge: He is more like a brother to me bacause he like a protector to me.

Savvy: *breaks the kiss and spoke* Okay who just went?

Rouge: I did hun.

Savvy: Thanks Rouge. Truth or dare Amy?

Amy: Truth.

Savvy: What is the main reson why you love Sonic?

Amy: Sonic and i were really good friends back then. I think he the cutest and he is my hero.

Savvy: Aww that's so sweet!

Sonic: Amy is a great back then. What I thought at first that she was nuts and now she is the sweetest girl I ever met.

Amy: Thanks sonnikku! Your my one and only!

Savvy: Well that was surprising today and I'm finally dating Mike!

Mike: Can I steal a kiss from you real quick?

Savvy: Sure.

Mike: *kisses Savvy quickly deeply*

Savvy: As I was saying this game won't end for a long while. Don't forget to p.m. me for more requests in this story. See you in the next chapter! *winks at readers with shining smile.*


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait in this game but were getting it back on the track thanks to your reviews! Now let's start the game with Vector. Hm Vector truth or dare?"

"Vector: Dare."

"Savvy: Okay I dare you to go the biggest shopping mall in the world with all of the girls including me. Also you have to what they say no matter how stupid or embarrassing it is."

"Vector: Your out of your mind. I'm not doing it!"

"Savvy: Do I have to remind you about the chomper?"

"Vanilla: Would a kiss make you feel better Vecty?"

_Vanilla kissed Vector for a good minute making it sweet and passionate._

"Vector: yes it does thanks sweetie."

"Savvy: Lets go girls and Vector!" "Rouge: Shoe shopping here I come!"

"Peach: Can't wait to get new dresses!"

"Amy: No the sales on designer purses!"

"Daisy: Um hello can't forget bathing suits!"

"Savvy: Oh Sonic start the game and Mario is in charge of the rules. Bye boys and have fun!"

"Sonic: Okay Scourge Truth or dare?"

"Scourge: Truth."

"Sonic: Why your such a flirt when it comes to girls?"

"Scourge: They are my toys and they're so much to play with you know."

"Sonic: Okay. Also you can be with girls for later on cuz right now they aren't here."

"Scourge: Don't worry girls You will come back for me."

"Shadow: No wonder why he hangs out with a lot of girls."

"Scourge: Uh Shadow truth or dare?"

"Shadow: Dare."

"Scourge: Okay um I dare you to watch strawberry shortcake."

"Shadow: why do I have to watch all these stupid, d*** shows!"

"Mario: Um Shadow Savvy says if you don't do it then off to the chomper."

"Shadow: Um fine."

_Shadow goes over to the TV and turns on to Strawberry Shortcake. "Why does it have to be me?!" He said to himself. Strawberry Shortcake came on wearing a strawberry colored clothes and hat. "Noooooo!" The boys cracked up really hard with their feet kicking in the air. Half an hour later "W-why m-me?" Shadow stuttered in embarrassment. "That's okay Shadow your turn." Sonic said laughing in front of his face._

"Shadow: Mario truth or dare?"

"Mario: Dare show me what you got."

"Shadow: You love this because dance to gangnum style."

"Luigi: Good luck Mario! Ha ha ha!"

"Sonic: I'm so sorry for you man!

"Mario: At least I'm not embarrassed in front of the girls."

"Toad: Does have a point.

_Mario got low and danced to gangnum style. "Oppa gangnum style!" His feet raised up in the air, got down to the floor like a boss. But some of the guys snickered at him and most of them was impressed with him. "that wasn't bad!"Mario said._

"Mario: Oh Yoshi truth or dare?"

"Yoshi: Dare."

"Mario: I dare you to wear a pink dress and heels."

"Yoshi: How could you Mario?!"

"Mario: I know sorry Yoshi."

_Yoshi went into the dressing room to get changed. He never been so embarrassed in his life. "you better not laugh!"Yoshi said loudly. The Mario snickered at him and some of the sonic crew were giggling like 5 year old girls. "I hope you get what you wanted."_

"Tails: That was hilarious!"

"Sonic: Hm I wonder when Savvy and the girls are going to get back?"

"Mario: And wonder how is Vector?"

"Charmy: You kidding me, he will be so embarrassed!"

"Toad: he might end up wearing a dress with heels!"

"Dr. Egg man: that would be pretty funny!"

"Yoshi: Truth or dare Luigi?"

"Luigi: Dare."

"Yoshi: I dare you to wear make up!"

"Luigi: Your crazy and fine I will."

"Yoshi: this will be fun!"

_All the girls were at Macy's checking out the clothes and started to spend their money on the best stuff they could find. "Hey girls check out Vector?!" Savvy said giggling. Vector came out of the dressing room wearing 2 gold piece bikini with fake breasts. "Ha ha h a ha! This made my day!" Rouge said holding on to her stomach. "I got to admit this is pretty funny. Sorry vecty!" Vanilla said with Peach by Cream's mother. "Man can't believe the guys are missing this!" Peach talked to Daisy laughing along. "Oh my gosh I can't stop laughing! Ha ha ha!" "Thanks Savvy we should tell the boys about our day!" Rouge said to Savvy. "oh come on we can't go yet! They're more shopping to do! Please make me!" "Sorry girl the boys miss us." "Fine Rouge. But can I least get the Michael Kors heel?" "Fine but make it quick." " Yay!" Savvy bought the shoes quickly with the last of her money. "Wait I change my mind let me stay and I promise to go back!" "the mall is closing in five minutes!" "No my babies! Come back Rouge!" Savvy was holding on tightly to shoe rack."Were going back and that's final!"Rouge and Amy grabbed on to her feet until she can let go. "Come on Savvy Sonikku misses me!" Amy said. "No! NOOOOO!"Savvy said as she let go the shoe rack with no enough strength to hold on. "Come on think about Mike Savvy." "Alright Amy I do miss Mike and I can't wait to see what the guys are up to." "Um tell what we did to Vector." "That was so funny Vector I'm proud of you." "Thanks Savvy! Don't make me do this again," Vector said. "Fine I won't."Savvy replied._

"Savvy: Boys were home! W-What the?!"

_All the girls and Vector stared at them with blank expressions on their faces. Luigi wore mascara, eyeliner, powder, and red lipstick. "What the h have you guys been doing while were gone?"Savvy asked the boys. "Um we put make up on Luigi." Mario replied. _

"Savvy: Okay back to the game. Truth or dare Toad?

"Toad: Truth."

"Savvy: Have you ever been in a relationship with anyone?"

"Toad: WHAT?! No I'm still too young to even think about love."

"Savvy: Alright take a chill pill."

"Toad: Truth or dare Vector?"

"Vector: Truth I'm sick of dares."

"Toad: Tell us your experiences at the mall with the girls."

"Everyone: OOOOO!"

"Vector: oh shut up I will."

"Charmy: This will be juicy story!"

"Vector: Okay Savvy made me dress in a 2 gold piece bikini."

"Everyone: Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Vector: Okay they also made me wear a bra and really high heels. Pretend to strut down like a model in the middle of the mall. Everybody called me a crazy girl! But I told I was a guy doing the dares for the girls! So else mind your own business! *blushing red as a tomato*"

"Sonic: Man I can't stop laughing! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Mario: Same *giggling*"

"Luigi: Here. *cracking up*"

"Savvy: That was an awesome trip!"

"Vector: Charmy truth or dare?"

"Charmy: truth."

"Vector: Would like me in a 2 gold piece bikini or dress up like a Barbie girl?"

"Charmy: Ha ha ha ha! What kind of question is that?"

"Vector: Shut up and answer my question!"

"Charmy: okay personally I like to see you in a gold 2 piece bikini. Ha ha ha ha!"

_The sonic crew were laughing loudly and the Mario crew snorted like pigs with arms around each other._

"Savvy: Okay that's enough *giggling* for now! *laughing* See you in the next chapter my lovely readers! *Winked and showed her pearly white teeth*"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey everybody! Back for more saucy truths or dares. So this chapter will be a little interesting today. Hm Knuckles truth or dare?"

"Knuckles: Truth it's not worth getting hurt with crazy dares."

"Savvy: Do you like waffles?"

"Knuckles: Only with strawberries yes."

"Savvy: *giggling* Okay still your turn."

"Knuckles: Hm. Shadow truth or dare?"

"Shadow: Dare."

"Knuckles: I dare you to kiss Savvy."

"Shadow: Wait what?! Now?"

"Savvy: But I have a boyfriend."

"Knuckles: Now come on. Pucker up you two."

"Savvy: and Shadow: Fine."

_They both leaned in and kissed desirably for a minute. But seemed to actually enjoyed it. "Hey you are not a bad kisser you know." Savvy whispered in Shadow's ear. "Thanks same to you Savvy." Shadow smirked at her. After Mike saw the whole scene, his blood started to boil and blow a fuse."You son of a B! Your dead!" Mike yelled at Shadow. "I can't be because I'm immortal"! "I make you wish you weren't immortal!" Mike started grabbing his throat and punched his face back and forth. His face was covered in bloody red. Luckily, Shadow had enough strength to let go of Mike and sucker punched him. "Boys stop it!" Savvy shouted at Shadow and Mike. "Sorry Savvy." They said with their heads down. _

"Savvy: Okay truth or dare Peach?"

"Peach: Um. Truth why?"

"Savvy: Have you ever actually done it before?"

"Peach: What?! No! I never did it before!"

"Savvy: okay calm down. Let's continue this game please Peach?"

"Peach: Alright. Truth or dare Daisy?"

""Daisy: Dare."

"Peach: I dare you to act like a girly girl for the entire Daisy."

"Daisy: What?! That would be hard Peach!"

"Peach: Still sorry Daisy."

"Daisy: Okay I change into more girly outfit I suppose."

_Daisy entered the dressing room to get dressed. She came out wearing an strapless, ruffled orange dress and 3 inch heels. Her hair was done was done with her usual crown and she put it into a orange hair bow._

"Daisy: Well what do you think guys?"

"Luigi: *mouth just dropped to the floor*"

"Amy: Daisy I love your outfit and you look totally freaking different!"

"Daisy: Thanks Amy! What do you think Luigi?"

"Luigi: Wow! You look beautiful!"

"Daisy: Your so sweet!"

_Daisy kissed Luigi sweetly for couple moments of pleasure._

"Daisy: Truth or dare Silver?"

"Silver: Dare please."

"Daisy: I dare you and Blaze to act like each other. Even dress like each other."

"Silver: What do you mean by that?"

"Daisy: I mean that you act like Blaze and she acts like you."

"Silver: Oh I get it now."

"Daisy: You sure?"

"Silver: Maybe."

"Daisy: *facepalmed*"

"Blaze: Hey! It's not his fault that he is nieve."

"Silver: Hey!"

"Savvy: You should get into the dressing rooms now."

_Blaze and Silver strolled over to the dressing rooms. The purple cat and silver hedgehog looked like each other but different fur color._

"Silver: This is weird."

"Blaze: Right now it's pretty awkward."

"Sonic: Hey you guys don't look bad."

"Silver: Gee. Thanks Sonic."

"Savvy: Well that's all for now. Can Blaze and Silver handle being each other? Can Daisy survive being a girly girl for entire day? Also don't for get to review or p.m. me for more truths or dares. See you in the next chapter folks! *winks at readers*"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey everyone and welcome back for truth or dare! Let's move on Bowser. Bowser truth or dare?"

"Bowser: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to eat a cheeseburger."

"Bowser: That's it. Are you for real?"

"Savvy: I'm for real. *giggling quietly and said not for real.* So ready to chow down?"

_Savvy handed Bowser a plate of a cheeseburger. "This is the easiest dare ever." Bowser said and ate the cheeseburger in a flash. After he ate it, his stomach growled and growled double in size. Everybody gasped with shocked expressions. "Wow this reminds of the game I played called Mario and Luigi's Bowser's inside story." "You played it Savvy and what console?" Mario asked Savvy. "It's the Nintendo D.S. and it was fun." "But have you played my games Savvy?" Sonic said. "I did it was Sonic rivals 2, and Shadow the hedgehog." "H*** yeah!" Shadow said. "Calm down faker."Sonic said to Shadow. "No you calm down Faker!" Then Sonic and Shadow got into a huge fight punching each other hardly. They heard Bowser growled and screamed. "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP! WHAT HAPPEN TO ME SAVVY?!" "Not so easy now isn't it Bowser?" Savvy said with a chuckle and smirked. "It's not easy! Tell me what happened and shrink me into my regular size please!" "Good boy Bowser you used manners. Okay I gave you a super cheeseburger that doubled your size. Also Mario do you have some shroom mushroom that can shrink his size?" "Okay I do I hid in it in my pocket for emergencies. If Bowser can stop kidnapping Princess Peach for a week." Mario said. "Fine! Just give me the freaking mushroom already please!" Mario gave the mushroom and Bowser went back to his original size."Ok break it up you two!" "Sorry Savvy." Shadow and Sonic apologized._

"Savvy: Okay truth or dare Sonic?"

"Sonic: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to wax your entire chest and stomach. But it's going to be pulled off by me driving car with the wax sticking to your body."

"Sonic: What?! You're the craziest person ever!"

"Savvy: Yeah but are you doing it?"

"Sonic: Fine."

"Shadow: This is going to hurt. But pretty entertaining. *chuckling to himself*"

_Savvy got in white mustang with Sonic laying on the metal table. Sonic had hot wax with a sheet of paper on top of his body. "I'm ready when you are Sonic?" "Y-Yeah I-I'm r-ready! B-Bring it on!" Sonic stuttered and had sweaty palms. "Let's do it! I always want to try it." Savvy speeded up to 65mph and the sheet of wax came off. Sonic yelped and screamed in pain. "That really hurts! Now I know why girls have to go through this!" Sonic said. "About time you learned blue boy!" Rouge replied. Sonic hopped off the table and his entire body was red._

"Sonic: Truth or dare Nate?"

"Nate: Dare. It better be good.")

"Sonic: I dare you and Savvy to take the cinnamon challenge! *has evil smile across his face*")

"Savvy and Nate: WHAT?!"

"Mike: this will get interesting."

"Savvy: I thought you were on my side?!"

"Mike: Still am just playing."

"Sonic: Let's get started."

_Sonic got out two jars of cinnamon and spoons for the challenge. "Enjoy suckers!" Sonic smirked and winked. "Hope we live." "We will Savvy. How bad could it be?" Nate replied. "Ready set go!" Sonic finished his line. Savvy and Nate chugged a spoonful of cinnamon that tingled their throats. Both of them spit out at the same time. The brown dust filled the air around them having a hard time breathing. While Nate threw up and Savvy was jugging down some milk. The players cracked up by seeing the looks on their faces. They had disgusts on their faces and stuck their tongues out washing it. "That was just hilarious!" Sonic said chuckling. "No It's plain wrong. Remind me we shouldn't do it again." Savvy said._

"Savvy: Truth or dare Silver?"

"Silver: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you, Sonic, and Shadow to ride the Disney teacups and sing right round."

"Sonic, Silver, and Shadow: Say What?!"

"Savvy: Yeah and Silver you change back into your regular attire."

_Silver and Blaze changed back into their regular attire._

"Silver: Okay ready to go….."

"Sonic: Disney World."

"Shadow: Happiest place if that's what they all say."

"Savvy: Yay! Let's go!"

_The 3 hedgehogs got to Disney World and looked at the ride they're riding. "Well here we go guys!" Sonic said as they got on the ride. The teacups started spinning over in circles with the song right round – Florida. "You spin my head right round, right round when you go down!" The guys sang the song laughing with blurry vision. But that didn't really matter. As soon the ride was over, they got off the ride all dizzy and had blurry vision. Sonic and Shadow kept saying "Who are you faker?" "No who are you faker?" Silver kept singing right round in slurry voice. Once they feel that pit in their stomach, they all rushed over to the restroom and gagged a lot. "Well glad that's over and I think they did well I think. Don't forget to review or P.m. me more truths or dare. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Goodbye readers while I have fun. *winked and giggled as space mountain ride blast off*"_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey everyone! Welcome back for more! I have a new member who is joining truth or dare Ember the Flame Guardian!"

"Ember: I'm so glad I joined! Hey Blaze!"

"Blaze: Ember! I missed you so much!"

_Blaze and Ember embraced a tight hug._

"Silver: Who is this blaze?"

"Blaze: Oh Silver this is my brother Ember."

"Silver: I'm Silver. Nice to meet you Ember."

"Ember: You too."

"Savvy: Okay you start off."

"Ember: Truth or dare Blaze?"

"Blaze: Dare. What is it?"

"Ember: Would you want to take out the helium tanks and inflate your body?"

"Blaze: EMBER! WHAT THE H?!"

"Ember: Come on Blaze I want to try a new trick."

"Blaze: *growls* Fine whatever you say."

_Ember took out the helium tanks to inflate Blaze's body. She was flat looked like she was squished like a bug._

"Silver: Can anyone do anything about this?!"

"Ember: I could, but…."

"Silver: You want her to see like this? *screaming his head off*"

"Ember: No you naive moron! My pistons aren't working, So I have nothing to squeeze the air out of her. Unfortunately, Blaze will remain in her current state for the time being. SPARK!"

_A holographic cat with fur styled like Silver's quills, comes out of the Spartan-IV Armor._

"Spark: Not well. We seem to be out of Promethean Glue."

"Ember: Lead some Prometheans there. We will set an ambush."

"Daisy: How will we set an ambush?"

"Ember: The men will, Women, hide with a weapon, and get ready to attack."

"Shadow: What's that? I've never seen anything like it."

"Ember: It's a Binary Rifle. Now stay low. HIT THE LIGHTS SAVVY. *Savvy turns off the lights* Prometheans and Covenant are here. *whispering to his men* get ready! *he sneaks out and puts a knife in a Jackal's neck. He sprints and turns on the lights* CHARGE!"

**20 minutes later.**

"Ember: Haven't had a run with friends for a while. And thank you women for following- OOLP!" *Ember was shot in the butt with a tranquilizer dart.*

"Blaze: Silver! Don't pick up my brother's weapons!"

"Savvy: He will be out for couple hours. At least he gets a good cat nap."

"Blaze: Whatever. Continue this game."

"Savvy: Truth or dare blaze?"

"Blaze: Truth."

"Savvy: Who would you want to be a slave for a day?"

"Blaze: Oh I already know who. *smiles evilly at Silver*"

"Silver: Uh oh."

"Blaze: Oh yeah. Silver can you give me a foot massage please? *smiles innocently*"

"Silver: Alright."

_Silver gives Blaze an half a hour massage._

"Blaze: Come on Silver put some muscle into it. Your grandma is stronger than you."

"Silver: *growls* Fine!"

"Savvy: Okay Mario truth or dare?"

"Mario: Dare."

"Savvy: Give Peach a romantic french kiss."

"Mario: alright."

_Peach and Mario started tongue wrestling each other._

"Daisy: That's pretty gross."

_They seperated the kiss to breathe. _

"Peach: Your good."

"Mario: Thank you! You taste good like peaches."

"Peach: Your so sweet! Shadow truth or dare?"

"Shadow: Dare. Your highness *now bowing on one knee*

"Peach: Your dare is to *starts giggling*."

"Shadow:Whats so funny princess?"

"Peach: I dare you to paint your quills into a rainbow of colors! *starts laughing*"

"Shadow: Your highness do I really have to?"

"Peach: Yes Sir Shadow you have too or face the chomper."

"Shadow: Your wish is my command."

_Shadow walked over to a nearby salon to dye his quills into a rainbow of colors. He was really embarrassed about this._

"Shadow: What do you think Princess Peach?"

"Peach: It looks great on you! *laughing hardly and rolling on floor*"

"Everybody: *laughing so hard they even snort*"

"Sonic: Faker! You look like a clown! Can you tell us a joke? *now laughing with feet kicking in the air*"

"Savvy: Your right Sonic he looks likes a clown! We should get him the whole clown gig."

"Mario: But we will continue soon right?"

"Savvy: Yeah Mario we will. Don't forget to pm me for more requests in this game. See you next time readers! *winks and smiles*"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Truth or dare

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your kind reviews and we got over 3,500 views! You guys are so astounding. Keep up the good work guys! Enjoy caring readers! :D

"Savvy: Hello everyone! We just left off with Shadow with his rainbow colored quills. Which is funny and I feel so bad for him. Plus I got the clown costume for him to tell jokes for us. Here you ho Shadow. *Savvy hands Shadow a whole gig of a clown stuff and whatever. His face was pretty much pissed off. Then came back with clown costume on.*"

"Shadow: I look stupid already."

"Everyone: *laughing at Shadow rolling on floor.*"

"Amy: Guys don't laugh him. Shady does this make you feel better?"

_Amy kissed Shadow on the cheek. Which left him blushing._

"Shadow: Yes rose. It does actually thank you."

"Amy: Shadow?"

"Shadow: Yes rose?"

"Amy: Can you tell us a joke just one time please shady? *does puppy eyes with lips pouting a little*"

""Shadow: Alright rose just for you. Hey guys I have a joke to tell and you laugh alot actually!"

"Savvy: Okay Shadow were all ears."

"Mario: Shoot it! I want to hear!"

"Shadow: Okay why don't you play cards in a jungle?"

"Peach: I don't know what?"

"Shadow: It's because they're too many cheetahs."

"Everyone except Sonic: *laughing and giggling like dolphins*"

"Sonic: Wait I don't get it?"

"Shadow: *facepalmed* Its's because they're too many cheaters get it faker through that big blue head of yours?"

"Sonic: Oh! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Shadow: Can we move on Savvy? I'm tired of fakers stupidity."

"Sonic: Hey?!"

"Savvy: Blaze truth or dare?"

"Blaze: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to burn someone that you hate the most. It can be much people as you desire."

"Blaze: I know who already."

_Blaze used her flames to burn Bowser and Dr. Eggman. They were both screaming searching for water until they spotted a tankful of wtaer in the corner. Both villians jumped in relief but they're how with sweatbeads on their faces._

"Blaze: Truth or dare Mario?"

"Mario: Dare."

"Blaze: I dare you to show or tell us your most embarassing stories ever."

"Mario: Sonic! Show them my gangnam style on video."

"Sonic: Sure buddy. *snickering quitely and inserts video into recorder with projecter*"

_Mario comes out saying oppa gangnam style and got down to the floor. He got each dance move right. Right behind Mario was laughter. He was red as a tomato. Then in the video he was moving his hip saying some koren words. Laughter escalate his embarassement. _

"Savvy: Okay that's enough for now. *wipes a fake tear from right eye and kept laughing* I'm proud of you Mario."

"Mario: Thanks Savvy. Truth or dare Yoshi?"

"Yoshi: Dare."

"Mario: I dare you to sing you poker face."

"Yoshi: Isn't that a Lady Gaga song?"

"Mario: Yes. Here is the microphone."

_Yoshi started singing poker face by Lady Gaga. "ma ma ma ma. I wanna do it in Texas plays, fold them let me hit them. Baby stay with (love me),. Love and intution play the cards with spades to start and after he is been hooked I play the one that's on his heart! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I get him hot and show them what I got. Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! I get him hot and show him what I got. Can't read my- can't read my- can't read my- no he can't read my Poker Face!" He continued to sing the song and most of the people laughed at him. Then he finished with rocker sign._

"Yoshi: Truth or dare Knuckles?"

"Knuckles: Dare yoshi."

"Yoshi: I dare you to break dance and sing crank that souja boy by Travis Barker."

"Knuckles: Now that's what I'm talking about. Your talking my language."

"Rouge: Are you from different country knuckie?"

"Knuckles: Nope. That's my swag bat girl."

_Knuckles went on to0 the dance floor to break dance to Souja boy. He spun around while singing with swagger style. He wore low rider pants with chains, huge blingly gold K necklace, white t shirt, and a cap that's green, red, and yellow. So kept dancing low. Even spun around on his head with everybody cheering. So he finished by laying on the side with one arm up in his a hand a fist._

_"_Sonic: Now that's what I call swagger. *high fives knuckles and group five with Sonic Shadow, Silver, Vector, Mario, and Luigi*"

"Rouge: Now that was awesome Knuckie!* kisses Knuckles deeply and hugged him*"

"Knuckles: Thanks Rouge. Truth or dare Luigi?"

"Luigi: Um dare."

"Knuckles: I dare you to speak your italian accent."

"Luigi: Knuckles I'm already am."

"Knuckles: *looks at Luigi dumbfounded and blinked couple times. Also blushing.* Oh sorry. But that's cool."

"Luigi: Truth or dare Rouge?"

"Rouge: Dare hun."

"Luigi: I dare you to keep the Master Emerald for the day."

"Rouge: YES! Thank you!"

"Knuckles: NO! Anything but my Master Emerald! Please don't!"

"Luigi: Sorry Knuckles."

"Rouge: Don't worry handsome I take good care of it. *Rouge was now kissing and hugging the Master Emerald*"

"Knuckles: Now that's going to be hard for me."

"Savvy: I know nice job on the dance moves earlier."

"Knuckles: Thank you Savvy!"

"Savvy: No probs! Don't forget to review and send me some requests for this game please. Goodbye everyone! *winks and showing her white pearly teeth*"


	17. Chapter 17

_"_Chapter 17 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey everyone! Welcome back to the story! Truth or dare Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, and Knuckles?"

"Shadow: Why is this quadruple truth or dare?"

"Knuckles: Nobody got this before so why us?"

"Savvy: Because I said so. Truth or dare boys?"

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, and Knuckles: Dare!"

"Savvy: I dare you to leave the room for 10 minutes while we choose your dare."

"Sonic: Something tells me it's not going to be pretty."

"Shadow: You think."

_10 minutes later of choosing the dare._

"Savvy: Okay boys your dare is to pretend to be One Direction and sing one of their songs."

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge and Knuckles: WHAT!"

"Toad: What song are you going to choose?"

"Sonic: How about live while were young?"

"Scourge: How do you know these songs personally?"

"Shadow: Do you actually listen to them? *Snickering and laughing at Sonic*"

"Sonic: I only know these songs because Amy and Cream made me listen to them."

"Knuckles: At least they're better than Justin Bieber."

"Silver: Even Big Time Rush."

**(I'm so sorry If your fans of Justin Beiber or Big Time Rush! I'm so Sorry!)**

"Savvy: Okay 'One Direction' let's get going before any fangirls come and see this."

"Sonic: Okay let's get going!"

_The boys got on stage and grabbed their microphones checking for sound on theirs. The boys strated singing One Directions song Live while were young. (Oh if you guys haven't heard this song check on youtube for their and it's amazing!) They jumped around as well. All the girls cheered loudly for them. They finished the song with a bow and carried the group back to their seats._

"Savvy: You guys should definately be alike to One Direction. Your amazing."

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Scourge, and Knuckles: Thanks Savvy!"

"Shadow: Truth or dare Bowser?"

"Bowser: Dare."

"Shadow: I dare you to blast Bowser Jr. into a cannon and blast hime away."

"All the girls: SHADOW!"

"Amy: That's so mean!"

"Savvy: Why would you do that Shadow?! Sure he is evil but still don't."

"Shadow: I know I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bowser Jr. for doing this."

_Shadow shubbed Bowser Jr. into the cannon while Bowser lit up the cannon. He felt so bad for doing this he even let out a tear. Yes he had a soft spot for his son. So the fire went off and Bowser Jr. went off flying to the sky. But then a he twinkled like a star in the sky. He came back landing face first with some blood and broken teeth. So Savvy asked Mike to fix Bowser Jr. up in the hospital. _

"Savvy: Thank you Mike! I hope he feels better!"

"Mike: He will be you see. *Mike kisses Savvy for a minute and went off to the emergency room*"

"Savvy: Shadow did you took off the rainbow colors off before you start the group dare of singing One Direction?"

"Shadow: Actually I did secretly but I didn't want you to know."

"Bowser: Truth or dare Mario?"

"Mario: Dare."

"Bowser: I dare you to paint your fingernails and say I'm a pretty boy with pretty nails."

"Mario: That's hard but your on!"

_Princess Peach painted Mario's nails. But guess the color. It's red. So he went of saying I'm a pretty boy with pretty nails. The villians laughed so hard at Mario they keep rolling on the floor with tears coming out._

"Mario: I guess that wasn't hard. Truth or dare Sonic?"

"Sonic: Dare. Show me what you got."

"Mario: I dare you to jump in that tank right there and swim."

"Sonic: WHAT?! NO! I CAN'T! you know I have aquaphobia Mario!"

"Mario: But you have to overcome your fear."

"Sonic: I rather outrun the chomper. It's more exciting."

"Savvy: Okay my pleasure Sonic. Chomper come out!"

_Chomper came out saying "Bark! Bark!" "Oh crap I better start running!" Sonic said running away from the chomper. He run over to the edge of the cliff the chomper was too tired to outrun Sonic. The blue hedgehog decided to push off the chomper off the edge of the cliff. Chomper was whimpering and screamed for dear life. "Ha! Too easy to beat! This is way better than swimming!" Sonic said with victory and stucked his tongue out. He walked away with prise until a pissed off Savvy came up to Sonic. _

"Savvy: SONIC! YOU PUSHED MY PET CHOMPER! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Sonic: Savvy this is way beter than facing my aquaphobia!"

"Savvy: I don't care your out next chapter! Goodbye Sonic! *Savvy snapped her fingers while Sonic disappered in a blink of a eye.* Anyone else want to join Sonic?"

"Shadow: I do because I don't care about this!"

"Savvy: You can keep Sonioc company which your his play pal to play with. Have fun and Goodbye Shadow! *Shdaow dissappered to the same place as Sonic but where have to find out in a couple chapters* Since I'm running out of ideas for this game send me some requests so I can continue this game. See yah readers! *winks at them*"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey Everyone! I want to say thank you for getting this story over 40 reviews. Your amazing guys! Okay since Sonic and Shadow are not going to be in here for a while which is going to cause us less trouble without them. Let's start off with Knuckles. Truth or dare?"

"Knuckles: Dare."

"Savvy: Oh Knuckles this one is not too easy for you."

"Knuckles: Why would you say that?"

"Savvy: Are you tough enough?"

"Knuckles: I can handle anything."

"Savvy: Okay tough guy. I dare you to stay in a closet for an hour listening to the gummy bear song."

"Knuckles: WHAT?! That's uh hard. You did it on Sonic last ime."

"Savvy: Wrong knucklehead. I dared him to sing and wear a gummy bear suit. So get in there. I wish you good luck."

"Knuckles: Wish me luck bat girl. *kisses Rouge for a good minute.*"

"Rouge: Good luck knuckie."

"Knuckles: Thanks bat girl."

_Knuckles went in the closet fearlessly. He stayed in the dark but then spotted a stero and it sanged the gummy bear song. When the song started off, he screamed loudly and was banging on the door badly wanting to get out. "NOOOOO! GET ME OUT! I BEG YOU SAVVY!" Knuckles was screaming while everybody was curled up in a ball and gasped except for Savvy. "How come your not scared or bothered by the gummy bear song Savvy?" Mario said. "Well I'm still bothered by it. My youngest brother played all the time back then when I was younger. He would make me listen to it for an entire day. It was stupid but horror. True story though." "COME ON SAVVY! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" "Sorry knucklehead. If you come out now, then I guess Rouge will keep the Master Emerald for another day." "OKAY FINE! I WILL STAY!" "Good boy!" Another hour passed by and the red echidna came out looking like a zombie. Knuckles was petrified but barely could stand. "I-I'm a-a g-g-gummy b-bear oh I'm a g-gumy b-bear." Knuckles stuttered and passed out on the floor. Everybody gasped with shockness in their eyes. "I think this has gone too far." "You think Savvy." Luigi said with a raised eyebrow. "I know. Mike I need help again." "Don't worry baby. Please take a chill pill." "How can I take a chill pill when I already sent another person into the hospitallll." Savvy was then interuptted with a desirable kiss by Mike. "Well that's a good way to make me shut up Mike." "I though that make you better Savvy." "Thank you it really did. Bye Mike." Savvy kissed Mike's cheek real quick and he left to work on some paitients._

"Savvy: Truth or dare uuuhhmm. *then her white iphone 4 ringed off with a piano sound.* Hello! Who is this?"

"Unknown husky, smooth voice: Hello Savvy! Remember the time you place me in Seaside Hill with Sonic?"

"Savvy: *gasps* Shadow! How did you get my number?"

"Shadow: Let's just say Sonic and I looked on Skype."

"Savvy: You dirty little hedgehog! Why?! Screw you Shadow! Your coming back with Sonic on chapter 20."

"Shadow: Oh fiesty are we? Were like a married couple I see."

"Savvy: Shadow! I'm dating Mike remember?"

"Shadow: I do and your my fun toy to play with."

"Savvy: My god Shadow your turning like Scrooge. Can I speak to Sonic please?"

"Shadow: Sure baby um Savvy!"

"Savvy: Did you just call me baby?"

"Shadow: No uh yeah I did. I like you alot actually."

"Savvy: Aww! Shadow me too. Please let me talk to Sonic?"

"Shadow: Your wish is my command."

"Sonic: Hey Savvy! Did you miss Shadow and I?"

"Savvy: Oh I did. You also miss Knuckles dare with listening to the gummy bear song in a closet for a hour."

"Sonic: Did he screamed at all? Or did he passed out?"

"Savvy: Yes both actually."

"Sonic and Shadow: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Savvy: Goodbye Sonic and Shadow."

"Peach: Who was that?"

"Savvy: Oh that was Sonic and Shadow."

"Everybody but Savvy: Sonic and Shadow!"

"Toad: But how did they get your number?"

"Savvy: Well particually I put it on Skype."

"Daisy: YOu shouldn't do that really?"

"Savvy: Yeah I have to remind myself. Truth or dare Mario?"

"Mario: Dare Savvy."

"Savvy: I dare you to eat a chili dog and become invincible."

"Mario: That's not bad."

_Mario eats a homemade chili dog made from a vendor. Suddenly, his stomachy growled loudly and burped. "Is that it?" "I don't think so Mario?" Peach replied. But a high pitched toot was heard. "Maybe not." "Um Mario i found your power whenever you need to fight Bowser. But here some medicine to calm your stomach down and lie down okay?" "Thanks Savvy!" Mario lies down on the ground._

"Mario: Truth or dare Yoshi?"

"Yoshi: Truth."

"Mario: Have you done anything evil pr wrong?"

"Yoshi: Yes. One time I made Birdo cry because I stole her apple when were little. But I gave her a basket of aples to her to make it up."

"Peach: Aww! That's so sweet."

"Yoshi: Truth or dare Toadette?"

"Toadette: Truth."

"Yoshi: Have you lie to someone?"

"Toadette: Nope."

"Luigi: Wow! Your good."

"Toadette: Thank you!"

"Savvy: Don't forget to review more. Also post me up more truth or dares for our characters. Goodbye readers and stay tuned for next chapter! *winks and show off her pearly white smile*"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Truth or dare

A/N: Hi! I just want to say thank you so much for getting this story over 50 reviews and 5,500 views! Also a shout out to bloody-bat 10, A dare, Evil Riggs, Nate the Werehog, Sonic Speed, Knux, spiritwolfe 123, Ember The Flame Guardian, Dragon 19 kyoshi, and Alpha Darkness! Enjoy amazing readers!

"Savvy: Hello everyone and welcome back! Truth or dare Bowser?"

"Bowser: Dare oh course!"

"Savvy: Okay then I dare you to eat some chili ghost peppers."

"Bowser: Will it make me huge ike last time?"

"Savvy: You have to find out just by eating this pepper."

_Savvy went over to the back of the stage and grabbed a huge jar of chili ghost peppers. The jar has a skull with bones crossing each other. She opened the jar which gave out a red and black air with slight evil laugh. Bowser gulped in fear. "Bowser your actually scared of this?" Savvy asked Bowser. "No way! I'm not!" "Then how come your shivering?" Mario smirked and chuckled along with Luigi. "SHUT UP PLUMBER BOYS!" "Oooo! You called us plumber boys!" "Mario! Bad comeback and heard this before many times." Luigi yawned in boredom. "Just let's get this over with." "Okay Bowser! Good luck!" Savvy gave the jar to Bowser. Boswer started to gubble down the whole jar in a matter of seconds like it was no big deal. Then, he was turning red head to toe with stomach growling. He covered his mouth but suddenely released a huge gush of burning flames. Everyone ran away from Bowser's flames until Ember and Blaze got hit by his fire balls he accendently came out. "BOWSER! OWW! I'M BURNING! BLAZE DO SOMETHING!" Ember pleaded for help from Blaze and ran forth to the giant tank of water. "IT HAS TO BE ME DOING THE WORK! THAT'S IT BOWSER! PAYBACK!" Blaze was fuming her fuse and started throwing out fireballs at Bowser. But poor Bowser was still on fire and headed for the giant tank of refresing, cool water. He cooled down like ice after that. "Well that was crazy." Savvy came out behind the tank of water._

"Savvy: Good job Bowser! You lived this dare."

"Bowser: Um. Thanks I guess. Truth or dare Blaze?"

"Blaze: Dare. Hit me with your best shot."

"Bowser: How about a fire contest?"

"Blaze: Fine by me. Prepare to taste defeat."

"Bowser: Taste my fire."

"Blaze: Let's do this right here, right now!"

_Bowser and Blaze got into their postions. Both of the competiers smirked with a slight growl that escaped their mouths. " Ready, set, GO!" Savvy marked them off. Bowser huffed and puffed. Then, he blew some fire fiercely while Blaze used her fire by her hands against his. They held on tight on their feet but Blaze kept pushing her fire back at Bowser. Which caused him to fall back. The audience cheered for Blaze. Too bad that now Bowser was at the hospital._

"Silver: That was awesome Blaze!"

"Ember: Yeah sis that was the best action I seen so far."

"Blaze: Thank you guys!"

_Ember and Silver hugged Blaze tighhtly which caused her to blush lightly on her muzzle._

"Blaze: Truth or dare Luigi?"

"Luigi: Dare Blaze."

"Blaze: I dare you Luigi to wear a banana suit and act stupidely."

"Luigi: Uh oh."

"Savvy: It's off to the chomper or face the music?"

"Luigi: I will do it."

_Luigi entered the dressing room and came out earing a bright, yellow banana suit. Now everybody was laughing at him holding on to their stomachs tightly. He grabbed the rattle shakers and a huge sebaro with colorful beads that are hanging on the edges of the hat._

"Luigi: Okay senores and senoritas! It's time to dance! Cha cha cha cha"

_He was now shaking his rattles and now dancing around like a monkey. Everyone was still laughing at his stupidety but now rolling on the floor. _

"Savvy: Okay that was funny Luigi. You can change back now."

_Luigi went back to change his usual attire._

"Savvy: I'm so sorry for a short chapter because I'm ruunning out of ideas. Also thank you reviewers for oc characters which I add in a couple chapters. See you in next chapter readers!" *Savvy winks and smiles*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hello everyone! I like to thank you for getting this story over 60 reviews and 6,000 views! You are amazing! Also lets welcome back our two favorite players Sonic and Shadow! *_Savvy snapped her fingers with Sonic and Shadow falling from the sky landing face flat on the ground.*_ "

"Sonic: Aww! I liked Seaside Hill better!"

"Shadow: Why in the h*** I'm back here!"

"Savvy: I missed you too! Glad your back because you made this a hit!" *Savvy hugs Sonic and Shadow. But shrugged their shoulders and hugged back tightly*"

"Amy: Sonikku!" *Amy hugs Sonic super tight and kisses him desirably*

"Sonic: Hey Ames! I missed you!" *Sonic spun Amy around with joy*

"Savvy: Sonic truth or dare

"Savvy: Dare please."

"Savvy: I dare you to eat a chili dog with Bowser while skydiving."

"Sonic: Awesome!"

"Savvy: Cool! Let me call Fox to borrow his plane."

"Sonic: I know him! I was in there with him in Super Smash Brawl."

_Savvy picked her white and pink iPhone to call one of her loyal friends named Fox. ( if you don't know fox, he is from star fox and super smash Brawl) _

"Savvy: Hey Fox!"

"Fox: Ya hey Savvy! What are you going need?"

"Savvy: Fox! I need you to do me a favor?"

"Fox: Anything what is it?"

"Savvy: Fox can i use your plane for a challenge. It's because Sonic and Bowser are sky diving while eating chili dogs."

"Fox: Fine by me. I will be over soon as possible."

_Fox came to the arena in 10 minutes flat in his black steel jet. As soon as the plane landed a red fox with green eyes came out. _

"Fox: Hey Savvy! Long time no see!"

"Savvy: Fox! I missed you!"

_Fox hugged Savvy tightly. He lifted her off her feet and spun her around in happiness. Too bad Shadow glanced at them with jealousy. He was starting to fuse._

"Fox: Ready to give this baby a ride?"

"Savvy: Sure thing. Let it rip!"

_Sonic and Bowser were sky-high. They were leaning on the edge of the plane ready to jump off and eat some mouth-watering chili dogs. Savvy was beside Fox, Sonic, and Bowser giving them thumbs up._

"Sonic: Can we go now?!"

"Savvy: You can but don't forget the..."

_Before Savvy could finish her sentence, Sonic jumped off the plane eating a chili-dog in his right hand. He didn't care as long as he was having a good time._

"Savvy: Parachute."

"Fox: Shoot! Bowser here is the parachute and go before Sonic hits ground first."

_Bowser strapped the parachute on him and jumped off with couple chili-dogs in arms. He screamed with fear. Oddly, Bowser saw some blue dot in the sky, it turns out and it was Sonic! Sonic was in laid back postion, and tapping his right foot with a chili-dog he just popped in his mouth. He acted like without a worry in the world. Bowser ate his chili-dog, which he bursted out flames aimimg for Sonic. Which Sonic quickly dove in and landed safely on ground. Then, Bowser landed face flat with bloody mouth and nose._

"Savvy: Mike! Can you help Bowser out please?"

"Mike: Sure I can fix up. Also Bowser Jr. is all fine. Which is where is the little guy?"

"Bowser Jr.: There I am. Now where is my papa?!"

"Mike: Your dad is going to be alright. Now get back with the group."

"Sonic: Espio truth or dare?"

"Espio: Dare."

"Sonic: I dare you to be locked in a 2 by 3 crate for an hour."

"Espio: You got to be freakin kidding me?"

"Sonic: What your actually scared?" *Starts chuckling with a smirk*

"Espio: Don't you oppose me as a weakling! I'm not scared at al!" *Espio grabs Sonic by the throat*

"Sonic: I-I'm s-s-sorry E-Espio!" *Then Espio let's go of Sonic and Sonic tries to catch his breath.*

"Shadow: Wow! Never knew you were so agressive? Nice one dude!" *Shadow and Espio high five each other.*

"Espio: I'm only like that when someone oppose me as weakling."

"Shadow: Same man!" *Shadow high five Espio again*

"Espio: Now I must do what it's done!"

_Savvy locked up Espio in a crate. Espio was just breathing heavily trying to keep his cool. Instead he mediate and became invisable the entire time. An hour passed by, Espio came out of the crate breathing rapidly like he jogged a mile. While he was blushing as sweatbeads came down his face. _

"Espio: I'm fine from this horrible dream. But I'm still alive."

"Toad: Why is being locked up crate a horrible dream?"

"Luigi: You don't understand Toad. It's pretty bad when your locked in a crate like that."

"Toadette: Will I'm proud of you!"

"Espio: Thank you! The truth is my fear is claustrophobia."

"Everybody: *now gasping wearing shocked faces*

"Vector: Why didn't you said it before?"

"Espio: I didn't want to be embarassed if anyone found out."

"Savvy: It's okay espio. Everyone has got a fear. No matter big or small the deal is."

"Espio: Thank you Savvy! Truth or dare?"

"Savvy: Dare."

"Espio: I dare you to give Mario and Sonic the most ridcoulous haircuts ever."he whispered in her ear*

"Savvy: *Rolling on floor laughing*"

"Mario: What's wrong with her?"

"Sonic: What's with the evil smile on your face?"

"Espio: *now wearing an evil smile on his face*"

"Mario and Sonic: Uh oh!"

"Espio: Got the scissors Savvy?"

"Savvy: Indeed I do. Would you take care of Sonic for me?"

"Espio. It will be a pleasure my lady." *Espio bowed down to her and kissed her hand*

_Savvy was styling Mario's brown hair by trimming and shaping it weirdly. Espio was styling Sonic's true blue quills weird in different directions._

"Savvy: Oo la la! Your finished!"

_The pink hedgehog gave Mario a decent mirror to look at himself. When he glanced at it, he screamed loudly. Mario had his bangs styled with horns while thye back of his hair is sticking straighht out. The challengers laughed really hard. Some gave him awkward looks._

"Espio: Well do you like it?" *He raised his eyebrows and still had the evil smile.*

_Sonic stared at himself in the mirror but had a p***ed off face. He screamed so loud that he broke the mirror into cracks. His quills sticking straight up twisted up in a ponytail done with a red hairbow. Everyone laughed at him rolling on the floor and some snorted like pigs._

"Sonic: You son of a b****! Look what you done with me?! Oh what is the paprazzi going to say about this?!"

"Espio: Your welcome!" *He smirked snickering at him*

"Shadow: It is a nice do you know?"

_Sonic was now beyond p***ed. He blood started to boil. Now he started kicking and punching at Shadow and Espio. It continued like that for 7 minutes straight. Some were cheering and also the girls were trying their best telling them to stop. But it didn't worked._

"Savvy: WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT ALREADY!"

"Sonic, Shadow, and Espio: Sorry Savvy!"

"Savvy: I accept your apology. Next time, your going to have a great chase with my pet, chomper."

"Espio: Okay. That's fine."

"Savvy: Hey readers! Don't forget to review or give me more truths or dares. Thank you again because this is now going viral. Goodbye lovely readers! *winks and blows a kiss to the readers*


	21. Chapter 21

_"_Chapter 21 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hello everyone! I want to thank you readers to make for making this story as the new top hit. Now I introduce some new players, Butter the hedgehog, Dylan the super hedgehog, and Leyon the fox!"

_Butter the hedgehog is yellow and chocolate-brown eyes. She has powers of Shadow, Sonic, Silver, blaze, and Espio. Dylan the super hedgehog has 7 quills, golden fur, and eye color is cyan. Leyon the fox is a green fox with sagging jeans, black shirt, an eye patch on his left-eye, a silk red belt around his head, and has a katana strapped on his back. He is an electrokinesis and when ever he eats hot peppers blows fire. He really hates Shadow and will fight him to the death._

"Butter: Oh thank you so much for having me here!"

"Savvy: Your welcome!"

"Dylan: This is awesome!"

"Leyon: I can't wait to have my revenge and fight with Shadow!"

"Shadow: Now who said my na... Leyon!"

"Leyon: We meet again Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Shadow: I see Leyon the Fox. So truth or dare?"

"Leyon: Dare."

"Shadow: I dare you to fight me."

"Leyon: My pleasure."

"Savvy: Whoa! Hold the phone! Why fight?"

"Leyon: He is my arch nemesis."

"Mario: Why do you hate him so much?"

"Sonic: Still what did he do wrong?"

"Leyon: Because he slept with my girlfriend!"

"Savvy: Say what now?!"

"Leyon: Just kidding."

"Savvy: *phew* For a minute I thought he actually did."

"Leyon: It's a long story actually. I tell you later."

"Shadow: Leyon! Shut your freaking trap and FIGHT ME!"

"Leyon: Aww! Shadow is very cranky! Does he need a pacifier or his baba? *now laughing hardly*"

"Shadow! THAT'S IT!"

_Shadow and Leyon but head each other which made both got over his dizziness and kicked Shadow in the head. Also punched the back of his head. Shadow got up quick and kicked his sensitive area. Which Leyon fell to the ground whimping in pain. But Shadow kicked on the side of his stomach which he left. He turned his back and said "I won b****!"_

"Savvy: Oh no! I forgot something to tell you guys!"

"Sonic: What is it?"

"Savvy: I forgot to introduce you guys, Olivia T. Echidna! She will be helping along with Mike for the ones that are hurt."

_Olivia T. Echidna entered the stadium standing by Mike's side. Mike stared at her in awe. She has red fur with a white crescent on her chest. She also wears a knee-length dress that's green, shoes that looks like Knuckles but are green, white, and silver, boxing gloves with that appears to be spikes but are really real knuckles, and have a silver of the Master Emerald on her forehead. _

"Olivia: Hello everyone!"

"Everyone: Hello Olivia!"

"Savvy: Olivia! I want to thank you for helping out the ones that are hurt and Mike I thank you too."

"Olivia and Mike: No problem Savvy!"

_Mike kissed Savvy quickly yet passionately. _

"Leyon: Can at least somebody help me out?"

"Olivia: Oh I'm so sorry about that. I haven't catch your name yet?"

"Leyon: My name is Leyon the Fox."

"Olivia: Now stay still, this won't hurt at all."

_Olivia used her healing powers on Leyon to heal his injuries. Leyon glowed a blue aura which was he was healing. Soon the aura dimmed down, he got up slowly._

"Leyon: Thank you Olivia!"

"Olivia: Your welcome!"

"Charmy: Truth or dare Bowser Jr.? I think breathing fire is awesome. But not used for evil."

"Bowser Jr.: Truth."

"Charmy: Can you breathe flames like your dad? If so, how?"

"Bowser Jr.: Yes I can breathe fire. I breathe it just like my papa."

_Bowser Jr. huffed and puffed but somehow sneezed . Then, fire came out everywhere almost hitting Blaze, Ember, Sky, and Silver. _

"Bowser Jr.: Truth or dare Silver?"

"Silver: Dare please."

"Bowser Jr.: I dare you to hang out with the annoying orange for one show and sing the theme song?"

"Silver: Fine."

"Savvy: Tails do we have the portal from 1 chapter?"

"Tails: Yeah we do. I just need to change dimensions and Silver is on his way to the annoying orange."

"Sonic: My gosh he is so annoying!"

"Shadow: That's the point!"

_Tails fixed the portal machine into the right dimension. Silver jumped in the swirly looking and feel face flat on the ground in the annoying orange show. Then, he got up and the show introduction starting. Silver singed along with annoying orange and his crew. Savvy turned on the flat screen TV for everyone to watch, which they bust out cracking up. Silver was so embarrassed that he was red as a tomato. The show started out with the annoying orange talking with Silver. "Hey you! Who are you?" "My name is Silver the hedgehog." "Is your name Silver because your actually Silver. Ha ha ha ha!" "Orange! Who in the heck is this guy? Apple asked. "Yeah who is he? I bet he is fuuunnn!" Marshmallow said happily. "Well guys this is Silver!" Orange replied. Therefore, the rest of the show turns out to be in the Mount Everest and it finally ended. Which Silver jumped back in the portal to the stadium. Silver was beyond pissed and sighed. Everyone was rolling on the floor with laughter._

"Savvy: Great show Silver! *still laughing* So funny!"

"Blaze: it was hilirous you actually went up to Mount Everest."

"Yoshi: The best part was that the marshmallows were starwars troopers and chased you guys down the mountain. Along with the apple that looked like Darh Vader. *Now rolling on the floor and holding his stomach laughing.*"

"Luigi: It was beyong stupid that accendently pissed myself."

"Silver: Well all of you guys are lucky you didn't have to hang out withy most annoying creature ever."

"Sonic: True that!"

"Silver: Truth or dare Waluigi?"

"Waluigi: Dare."

"Silver: I dare you to be hung from a helicopter until the next chapter. Since there isn't room in the bathroom to hang you."

"Waluigi: Oh why I outta?!"

"Savvy: Sorry Waluigi! You have to face the music."

_Waluigi was tied up tightly in rope to the bottom of the helicopter. There the helicopter was up high in the bright blue sky. Which he scareamed and cried to come back down._

"Savvy: That's all for today. Let's see how Waluigi handles this till next chapter. Much obliged if you bring truths, dares, or reviews. Also the last chapter to post your characters in the game is chapter 25. See you next time readers. *smiles and winks at readers."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Truth or dare

"Savvy: *she is wearing a green tube top, denim shorts, and black combat boots with green laces.* Hello everyone and happy St. Patrick's day! Welcome back for another thrill and chill game of Truth or dare! Now first off let's see how is Waluigi is handling with the helicopter?"

_Waluigi was now bawling like a baby begging to come down. _

"Waluigi: Savvy! Please put me down and I will do anything!"

"Savvy: Anything? *now has an evil smirk*"

"Waluigi: Yes anything!"

"Savvy: This is going to be sweet. *in a quiet voice*"

"Waluigi: What did you say? I didn't hear you because of the sound of this annoying helicopter!"

"Savvy: Okay cam- I mean crew come down and let go Waluigi!"

_The helicopter lowered it self down. Savvy untied Waluigi and he immediately started kissing the ground. "Oh lord! Thank you for saving me!" He said whimpering but happily and still kissing the ground. "Um Waluigi it's Savvy not lord! Remember!" "Savvy! What do you want me to do?" "Okay I'm getting hungry and the rest of you guys have to eat too." Savvy then walked over to the contestants. "Okay everyone! Is pizza fine with you?" "YES!" The rest of them said happily. Savvy took out her phone and dialed the pizza number. "Hello! How may I help and what do you like to order?" A deep voice answered. "Hello! This is Savvy! I like to order 5 large cheese and 5 large pepperoni pizzas. Also 2 dozens garlic bread with extra mariana sauce. I like to have 3 coco colas, 2 Dr. Peppers, and 2 Sprites please." "That would be all and where is it at?" "Yes. It will take place at Super Smash Brawl Arena. Thank you! goodbye!" "Bye!" 30 minutes later, the pizza guy came with the food and drinks. The pizza guy was a male green wolf, and had yellow eyes. He was wearing red t-shirt with some black designs, faded jeans, and red sneakers. Also 16 years old. (The rest of Slick's details is on his profile.)_

"Savvy: Okay everyone pizza is here and Slick! *She ran over to the pizza guy which was her good friend and he dropped his jaw as he saw his friend. He dropped the food and drinks carefully.*"

"Slick: Savvy!"

_Slick embraced Savvy in a tight hug and spin her around with joy._

"Savvy: It has been so long!"

"Slick: You never told me about this whole thing. Why?"

"Savvy: I make it up to you. How do you like to join my game of Truth or dare?"

"Slick: OH COURSE!"

"Savvy: But what about your job?"

"Slick: I tell him later that I quit."

"Savvy: I bet the rest of them are very happy to see you. Okay everyone we have a new guest joining us, Slick the Wolf."

"Sonic and Tails: SLICK!"

"Slick: Sonic and Tails! I'm so glad to see you."

_There they high-fived each other._

"Savvy: Okay everyone settle down. Vector truth or dare?"

"Vector: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to listen to call me maybe for an hour."

"Vector: Fine I will do it."

_Vector downloaded the song call me maybe on his iPod and started to listened to it._

"Savvy: While Vector does his dare. Truth or dare Ember?"

"Ember: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to."

_Ember held up a finger. Multiple gunshots were audible. Ember had shot something. He started to choke the thing._

"Olivia: Should I heal it?"

"Ember: No, cause I'm gonna shot this... whatever you are. AND YES. That was the dare to shoot someone."

"Savvy: May I ask? What did you shoot?"

"Ember: I shoot uuhhh.. WHAT?! Eggman's robot!"

_Ember looked closely as eggmans robot was broken and electric shocks were coming out._

"Dr. Eggman: No! My precious robot! I told him to stay at my base but ignored me and now gone!"

"Savvy: O..kay. So let's move on to Waluigi."

"Ember: Waluigi truth or dare?"

"Waluigi: Dare it better be good."

"Ember: I dare you to be Savvy's slave for 2 chapters because you owe her one for last time."

"Savvy: Thank you Ember. Waluigi can grab everyone else pizza, including you and I."

"Waluigi: Fine."

_30 minutes later, everyone was lying on the ground rubbing their belly and burped loudly especially Savvy, Peach, Daisy, and Amy._

"Shadow: I never knew you can burp like man Savvy. *Chuckling.*"

"Savvy; I know. Thank Shadow! It just my pride I must say."

"Mario: I even knew the girls can burp or fart good in our world."

"Sonic: True! Especially Amy when it comes to Yoshzilla-Rhedosaurus stories."

"Mario: Hey same here! Even Toad and Toadette are in there."

"Savvy: Well you gotta admit they're really funny."

"Luigi: They are."

"Toad: Wait what about Vector?"

"Savvy: Funny thing is that... Oh my gosh! Thank you for reminding me about this Toad!"

_Savvy went over to Vector and he was still listening to it. "Vector! You can stop now!" He doesn't respond still. "Oh for Pete sakes!" Savvy rips his headphones off and grabbed a pepperoni pizza slice. He sniffed in delight. There he ate it quickly. "Yummy! That's good!"Vector said. Out of nowhere he started singing. "Hey! I just met you But this is crazy! So here is my number! So they can call me maybe!" Most of them laughed at his unusual reaction. "Oh c***! Now he has it stuck in his head." Savvy replied. _

"Mike: Don't worry Savvy! He will get over it soon I hope."

"Slick: Let's hope so. *now shivers in fear.*"

"Savvy: That's all for now. Thank you for getting over 70 reviews and 8,000 views! Please some requests if you can. I really appreciate it. Thank you again for reading! See you later next chapter! *now winks and smiles.*"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Truth or dare

"Savvy:*back to her normal outfit, which is from chapter 1.* Hello everyone! Thank you for over 80 reviews and 9,000 views! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Sabrina the Hedgehog, Lyro the hedgehog, and Lisa the Hedgehog!"

_Lisa the Hedgehog has cyan fur and yellow eyes. She wears a dark blue sweatshirt, black pants, grey boots, and gloves. Her fears are fire and large bodies of water. Sabrina the Hedgehog is a light blue hedgehog with sparkly green eyes. She wears a pink short dress, a silver glizing belt and matching shoes. Lyro the Hedgehog is an orange hedgehog who wears a blue basketball shorts, and a white v neck T-shirt with red stripes. He has a katana strapped onto his back and wears black gloves with dark blue trimmings. He is a cryokenesis and has a rivalary with Sonic. His true weakness is trying to talk to girls unless it's someone he knows._

"Lisa: T-Thank you s-so much for h-having m-me here, S-Savvy!"

"Savvy: Your welcome!"

"Lyro: Sonic!"

"Sonic: Lyro!"

"Savvy: you guys are rivals?"

"Lyro: Yes, Sonic will fight me soon."

"Sabrina: Hi everyone! I'm Sabrina!"

_Sonic dropped his jaw at her beauty._

"Sonic: Whoa! B-Beautiful!"

"Sabrina: P-Peach!"

"Peach: Sabrina!"

_Peach hugs Sabrina. But Sonic pushed Peach out of the way._

"Sonic: Move Peach she is mine!"

_Sonic then kisses Sabrina desirably. Everybody awed but Amy was raedy to burst in tears._

"Sabrina: Oh Sonic! I love you so much!"

"Sonic: Will you marry me?"

"Sabrina: Hun we just met."

"Sonic: I don't care."

"Sabrina: I take you as an boyfriend."

"Sonic: Okay."

"Everyone but Amy: Aww... That is so cute!"

"Amy: Sabrina you are not taking Sonic."

"Sonic: Savvy take us to Seaside Hill again. We need our privacy."

"Amy: NOOOOO!"

"Sonic: YESSSSS!"

_Savvy clicks her fingers._

"Sonic and Sabrina: Bye!"

"Amy: WAHHHHH!"

_Amy ran off crying to the nearest bathroom with Savvy, Rouge, Peach, Daisy, and Sky running after her._

"Savvy: Shadow you start off and we be right back."

"Shadow: Okay Savvy!"

"Mario: I hope Amy is okay."

"Shadow: I hope so too, Mario. Rose, I hope you understand."

"Mario: Understand what?"

"Luigi: What's this all about?"

"Shadow: I wish rose can understand that I love her."

"Toad: Well then. What are you waiting for?"

"Shadow: The right time."

"Silver: Shadow! Anytime, anywhere is the right time."

"Scourge: Amy needs you. Go for her."

"Shadow: Alright I will. Thank you!"

* * *

_Amy was in the bathroom crying from a broken heart. She was curled up in a ball. Savvy, Rouge, Peach, Daisy, and Sky were comforting her sorrows. Savvy grabbed a box of chocolates out of nowhere. Sky grabbed some tissues while Rouge grabbed some water. Peach and Daisy were hugging Amy tightly._

"Savvy: Amy! Sonic is not worth it."

"Rouge: Yeah hun. He is defiantly not the guy for you."

"Sky: Seriously. Sonic dared me to kiss him and I didn't cry."

"Daisy: This isn't the time Sky!"

"Sky: What! I'm just saying!"

"Peach: But still Amy. They're plenty of fish in the sea."

"Savvy: But still want some chocolate?"

_Amy then nodded her head in response. She grabbed for some dark chocolate and nibbled on it._

"Rouge: Better?"

_Amy nodded her head again._

"Savvy: Ready to go back out there?"

"Amy: I guess so."

"Shadow: Amy!"

_Shadow entered the girls bathroom while the girls stood there shocked._

"Savvy: Shadow! You're in the..."

"Shadow: Girls bathroom. I understand. Can you girls go please? I have to talk with rose."

"Rouge: We will leave you two lovebirds alone. *She winked in response.*"

"Shadow: Rouge!"

_Amy giggled at Shadow's and Rouge's reaction. Their Shadow took a deep breath and stared into Amy's sparkling jade orbs._

"Shadow: Rose?"

"Amy: Yes Shadow?"

"Shadow: Rose. I-I-I love you!"

"Amy: R-Really?"

"Shadow: Yes! I love you because of your confidence, smile, and everything. I love everything single thing about you. Sonic is blind by your beauty. If nobody can see it, only I can. Because your my one and only. Rose will you be mine?"

"Amy: Yes! I love you, Shadow! That was so sweet and romantic! "

_Amy and Shadow kissed passionately for couple minute. They held each other securely. Shadow held her waist while Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. _

"Amy: Your amazing at this."

"Shadow: Not amazing as you."

"Amy: Aww! Shaddie! I love you so much!"

"Shadow: I love you too Rose!"

_They kissed again quickly._

"Amy: We should get back out there."

"Shadow: We should."

_Amy and Shadow exited out of the bathroom holding hands._

* * *

"Savvy: I can see that went well."

"Amy: It went perfect Savvy."

"Rouge: I can see that hun."

"Savvy: Congratulations Amy and Shadow!"

"Amy and Shadow: Thank you Savvy!"

"Savvy: Your welcome lovebirds! Truth or dare Bowser?"

"Bowser: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to be shot out of cannon and spin in a shell with Scourge."

"Scourge: Say what now babe? Your crazy and I like it."

"Bowser: I hope this goes well."

_Bower was in a shell with Scourge while Savvy smirked devishly. She lit up the cannon with a black fire lighter. "God! I think I'm going to be sick!" Kaboom! Both of them blast off in the bright blue sky. You can only speck of green. A few minutes later the green was spinning faster with an orange aura around them. Everybody backed quickly. Bowser and Scourge hit the ground like a comet in sonic boom. Scourge got out of the cannon looking like a pale green and rushed to the bathroom._

"Mario: I guess the trip went well huh?"

"Bowser: Shut up plumber boy!"

"Luigi: I don't mind being called that."

"Mario: I'm used to it."

"Daisy: Geez you guys are cocky!"

"Bowser: I got a dare for everyone including myself."

"Mario: This is going to be fun."

"Toad: I want to see him embarass himself."

"Yoshi: I wonder what it is?"

"Bowser: I dare everyone to do the... HARLEM SHAKE!"

"Everybody: Awesome!"

"Savvy: Wait! I can't let Sonic and Sabrina miss this!"

_Savvy then clicked her fingers. Sonic and Sabrina were kissing and everybody just stared at them. _

"Sonic: What did I miss?"

"Savvy: You didn't miss anything...yet."

"Mario: Were doing the Harlem Shake!"

"Sonic: SWEET!"

_Savvy there grabbed some random remote and pushed the bright red button. It popped up a colorful dance floor. Everybody ran over to the dance floor starting to do the Harlem Shake. All of them shook their bodies with hands up. They all got into the beat of the music. At the end, they were sweating and laying on the floor from exhaustion._

"Savvy: That was awesome!"

"Yoshi: Let's do it again!"

"Mario: Best..dare..ever..Bowser!"

"Bowser: Thanks plumber boy!"

"Savvy: That's all for today! Don't forget to post some truths or dares. Even some characters which the last chapter will be chapter 25. So put them in now or will be too late. We will get back soon next chapter. See ya later readers! *She winks and smiles*"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Truth or dare

"Savvy: Hey everyone! Another exciting game of truth or dare is here. Let's start with Bowser. Bowser truth or dare?"

"Bowser: Dare."

"Savvy: I dare you to dress up as Peach and dance to gangnum style!"

"Bowser: Gangnum style is so half a year ago."

"Savvy: Well?"

"Bowser: Yes."

_Bowser headed off to the dressing room. Several minutes later, Bowser came out with the same get up as Peach. Which was a pink puffy dress, white satin gloves, blonde wig, and a tiara. All of therm laughed at him but Toad, Toadette, Daisy, and Amy blinked twice if this was real or not. Luigi, Sonic, and Silver gawked at his appearance._

"Savvy: Okay ready Bowser?"

"Bowser: Yeah."

"Savvy: Hit me with your best shot."

_There the song "hit me with your shot by Pat Beneter" came out of her iPhone randomly. Which everybody laughed._

"Bowser: Can we move on already?"

"Savvy: Lights, camera, and ACTION!"

_Savvy turned on the camera and the song "gangnum style" came on. Bowser started dancing to gangnum style. He started off riding the invisible horse with lasso. There the song ended as Bowser blushed a tomato red._

"Mario: Amazing! *laughing*"

"Sonic: Are you putting on this instagram?"

"Peach: No wait YouTube!"

"Savvy: Okay your wishes are my command."

"Everybody except Bowser: Yeah!"

_Savvy uploaded the video of Bowser dancing to gangnum style to YouTube and instagram. 10 minutes later, over 100,000 views and 10,000 followers on instagram. _

"Savvy: I can't believe it! It has gone viral!"

"Mario: Thank you for a great laugh Bowser!"

"Bowser: Shut up plumber boy!"

"Savvy: Okay who's next Bowser?"

"Bowser: Truth or dare Knuckles?"

"Knuckles: Dare."

"Bowser: I dare you to take off your gloves with Olivia?"

"Olivia: Me?"

"Bowser: Yes you. Now do it you two."

_Knuckles and Olivia gulped as they glanced at each other. Soon as they took off their gloves, they had grown out bone coming out of their knuckles. Everybody gasped shocked. Then, they put it back on._

"Knuckles: Truth or dare Sonic?"

"Sonic: Dare knucklehead."

"Knuckles: *now smirking with raised eyebrows.* I dare you to listen to the gummy bears song for an hour in a closet."

"Sonic: WHAT?! How could you do this to me?"

"Knuckles: It's called sweet revenge."

_Some of them oo and aw at Knuckles action._

"Shadow: Now get it over faker."

_Sonic entered the closet and the radio turned on randomly starting the gummy bear song. He was holding his quills to prevent him screaming but failed. There he screamed loudly and said "NOOOO! SCREW YOU GUMMY BEAR SONG!" Knuckles laughed while everyone glanced at him confused and horrified. _

"Savvy: Why are you laughing?"

"Knuckles: What?! It's funny because all of you laughed at me last time doing this dare."

"Nate: Touche!"

"Slick: Exactly!"

_Nate and Slick high-fived. There, an hour passed by quickly and Sonic slowly came out with blood-shot eyes, and his quills in different directions. He even grew a five o clock shadow._

"Toad: How come Sonic grew a five o clock by the same dare Knuckles did?"

"Shadow: Yeah. How did he?"

"Knuckles: How come I didn't have a five o clock shadow like Sonic?"

_Sonic was growling loudly and hissed at them._

"Tails: Oh no! We have to calm Sonic down before he turns into Dark Sonic!"

"Savvy: How do we do that?"

"Amy: Oh for crying out loud!"

_Amy stepped forward and gave Sonic a mouth-watering chili-dog out of nowhere. Sonic ate it quickly as he calmed down._

"Sonic: Thanks Ames!"

"Amy: No problem Sonic."

"Knuckles: Still how did you got a five o clock shadow, Sonic?"

"Sonic: Well, I grew it out with a chaos emerald. Watch this! *chuckling.*"

_Sonic used a blue chaos emerald as grew a black mustache and beard. Knuckles jaw dropped in amazement. _

"Sonic: You like? *as he smoothed as mustache.*"

"Knuckles: Screw you Sonic!"

"Sonic: Screw you too knucklehead."

"Shadow: Wait! Let me try!"

_Shadow grabbed Sonic's leftover chaos emerald, which is red. There Shadow had a back hair on his chin to the sides of his muzzle._

"Amy: Oh Shadow! You look so handsome and mysterious!"

"Shadow: Thanks rose! I shouldn't have done this long ago."

"Amy: It makes me want you more you naughty boy.

_Amy rubbed the sides of his muzzle while he held her by the waist. They kissed desirably for a few minutes. There they hugged each tightly not wanting to let go._

"Savvy: Well that's awesome you can do that!"

"Sonic and Shadow: Thanks Savvy!"

"Rouge: Hey boys! Have you seen Knuckles?"

"Sonic: Oh Rouge! Would you stop worrying. He is right behind you actually."

"Rouge: What do you mean?"

_Rouge felt a pair of strong arms slither around her waist. She turned her head as she kissed him. They didn't let go for a minute and stared into each others eyes. _

"Sonic: Okay truth or dare Mario?"

"Mario: Dare."

"Sonic: I dare you to eat a thousand chili-dogs!"

"Mario: But what about my chorlestriel?"

"Sonic: Who cares right?"

"Mario: Um I guess. Oh screw it! I'm doing it!"

_Mario stood still as he saw a tractor pulling out a huge pile chili-dogs. He started to drool while Sonic's eyes like a kid and made there mouths water. "YEEPPEEE!" Mario did a cannonball and swooped up couple of chili-dogs in his mouth. "Hey! What about me? I'm joining too! WHOOO HOO!" Sonic jumped in there and started digging up chili-dogs as he filled it up in his mouth. "Sonic is going to get fat if keeps eating those fattening processed foods." Shadow stuck his tongue out in disgust. "I will be laughing if they couldn't move or stand up." Amy was now laughing along with Shadow. "Since when you become bad?" "How bad am I?" "Oh real bad!" Once again Amy and Shadow kissed again desirably. Shadow scooped up Amy in his arms and chaos controlled to Seaside Hill. But an hour later, they were both fat and chubby to the point they couldn't stand up._

"Mario: Uhh.. I don't.. feel so... good."

"Sonic: Ooohhh... no more... chili-dogs. *he burped loudly as he rubbed his stomach.*"

"Luigi: Oh.."

"Rouge: my..."

"Savvy: Gosh!"

"Peach: What happened to them? My Mario!"

"Sabrina: I want my Sonic to be okay! Is there a doctor?"

"Daisy: We need Mike now!"

"Savvy: Okay right after this picture! *Savvy took a quick picture of chubby Mario and Sonic.*"

"Mike: Oh my goodness gracious! They need to be sent to the emergency room now."

_Mike there jumped in the ambuliens as Sonic and Mario were being taken to the hospital._

"Savvy: Well let's hope they're okay. But now this and next chapter is the last time I'm taking oc charcters. This story wont be ending till chapter 30. Dont forget to leave some requests for next chapter and leave a review if you can. Goodbye lovely readers! *Winks and waves goodbye to readers."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Truth or dare

"Savvy: *now wearing a strapless sky blue dress with a train at the back, gold greek style high heels, and matching earrings.* Hello everyone! Thank you so much for over 100 reviews and 11,000 views! This is my first story that ever has that! Now I present to you Maverick, Gabe Umbros, and Dragon Razor!"

_Maverick is a 14-year-old hedgehog/human. His fur color is black and yellow with his gold eyes. In his human form, he wears a black/gold short sleeve shirt, dark green baggy pants, and converse shoes. His hair style is like the Pokémon star, Ash, but it's black and gold. in hedgehog form, he looks just like Shadow but red is gold. Dragon Razor is a human. He has red hair, yellow shirt with a dragon, jeans, greens socks, and red sneakers. Gabe is a human. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a black t-shirt, eans, and converse sneakers._

"Maverick: Hey everyone! I'm so glad to be here!

"Dragon: Yo!"

"Gabe: What's up? *did a rocker sign.*"

"Savvy: But that's not at all folks! I welcome you Christopher Thorndyke and Princess Elise!"

_Sonic crew gasped as the two humans entered the stadium._

"Sonic: Chris and Princess Elise!"

"Chris: Sonic!"

_Sonic fist pumped and hugged him quickly. There he awed at Princess Elise._

"Elise: Sonic! It's you! We finally meet again!"

"Sonic: Elise! Wow! beautiful as alway's."

_Sonic hugged Elise tightly lift her off her feet. They both didn't let go. After they hugged, they both blushed and laughed nervously._

"Savvy: Let's move on to Waluigi. Waluigi!"

"Waluigi: What do you want Savvy?"

"Savvy: Can you get me a coke and massage my feet for me please."

"Waluigi: Fine. But is this the last time I'm being your servant?"

"Savvy: Hm. Since you shut up and been a good bad guy. Then, yes."

"Waluigi: Thank you Savvy!"

"Savvy: Truth or dare Shadow!"

"Shadow: Dare!"

"Savvy: I dare you to put chili peppers in Leyon's tacos during lunch."

"Shadow: *Now smirking and laughing wickedly.* You're genius, Savvy! *he kissed her cheek as she blushed a cheery red.*"

"Mario: That reminds me. Where is Waluigi?"

"Waluigi: Got your coke like you asked."

"Savvy: Thank you! *she drinked it in one gulp and burped loudly.* Now can you massage my feet while I ask my cam... I mean friends to pick up Taco Bell."

"Waluigi: Fine. I'm hungry as well."

_Waluigi started massage the soles of her feet as she moaned in relief. 30 minutes later, the food and drinks arrived. So far they were all chowing down tacos to burritos. "Remember what I said earlier, Shadow!" Savvy whispered in his ear. "Sure thing, Savvy!" Shadow said as he ate a taco in one bite. He snuck over to Leyon and secretly put chili peppers in his tacos while he wasn't looking. There, he hid right behind him snickering quietly. "Hey! You hear something?" Leyon asked Lyro. "Nope. I hear nothing." There both of them shrugged their shoulders as they continued eating their tacos. As Leyon took bite of his taco, he started to blow fire just like Bowser, Jr, and Blaze. His fire was a lot scarier than Bowser nor Blaze. Fire dashed nearby Nate, and Slick. Which they held onto each other for dear life. "Hold me, Nate!" "MOMMY!" Nate yelled in fear. Savvy, Mike, Luigi, and Silver ducked down while Shadow was laughing his a** off rolling on the floor. "OKAY! WHO PUT D*** CHILI PEPPERS IN MY FREAKING TACOS!" Leyon was now pissed off. "WHO IS IT?1 I WANT TO HAVE A PIECE OF MY MIND!" He barked with anger. "Leyon! It's Bowser and Dr. Eggman who did it!" Savvy pointed at the two villains. "WHAT?!" Bowser and Dr. Eggman were now scared. Leyon head butted them out the stadium. After that, they were rushed to the hospital. _

"Shadow: Truth or dare Sonic?"

"Sonic: Dare faker."

"Shadow: I dare you to sing the gummy bear song with Mario!"

"Mario: Mama mia!"

"Sonic: I know Mario. I know."

_Mario and Sonic got on the stage they started the song "Oh I'm a gummy bear Yes! I'm a gummy bear! Oh I am fummy yummy gummy bear!" Both heros finished the song in few minutes, all of them were laughing at their embarrassment except for Luigi, Tails, Cream, and Toadette._

"Mario: Yoshi! Truth or dare?"

"Yoshi: Dare!"

"Mario: I dare you to put a bomb on any of them you choose."

"Yoshi: Oh okay."

_There Yoshi secretly put a bomb near Amy while no one was looking._

"Peach: Mario! What did you made Yoshi do?"

"Mario: Okay. I dare Yoshi to lay a bomb on anyone for a surprise."

_Then Mario was slapped in the face by Peach with her glove._

"Mario: I'm sorry Peach. I shouldn't told him to put the egg bomb by Wario nor Waluigi."

"Yoshi: Truth or dare Charmy?"

"Charmy: Ooo! Dare please!"

"Yoshi: I dare you to sting Wario!"

"Charmy: Oh you mean the fat guy?"

_Yoshi nodded his head in response. "OKAY!" He secretly went over to Wario from behind and stung it right there. After he felt it, he yelped and jumped up screaming like a girl! Then, Olivia went over to heal in couple minutes and he was back up again feeling better._

"Amy: Hey! How did this bomb get here?"

_Amy looked behind and the bomb exploded as shot up in the sky like a firecracker. She screamed in fear pleading for Shadow to rescue her. Shadow gasped quickly and jumped up high in the sky. "AMY!" While Amy was fling her arms out and screaming, there she felt a pair of strong arms embrace her. They both gazed into each other eyes and kissed passionately that were like electricity. "Thank you, Shadow!" "Not a problem rose." Then both landed on the ground safely. Amy was still in Shadow's arms carrying her bridal style. _

"Savvy: Well that's all for today folks. Much obliged with new requests. But I'm very sorry I'm no longer accepting any characters. Thank you again for making this story a hit! I almost forgot readers! Happy birthday to me! Goodbye readers and I see you next time. *she winked at them as she held out a chocolate cupcake with a pink lit candle. There she blew it out and ate it.*"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 Truth or dare

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just want to let you know this is the last chapter to post your characters because this story is about to come to an end soon. Sorry I didn't do your request Olivia the Echidna. :( SPOILER ALERT: There maybe a sequel right after this story is over. I do not own STH AND MARIO! Enjoy the story folks!**

* * *

"Savvy: Hello everyone and welcome back for more! Thank you everyone for reviewing and birthday shoutouts last chapter. Now I welcome you Phantom the Hedgehog and Turquoise the Hedgehog!"

_Phantom the Hedgehog is a black hedgehog with white stripes on his quills. He has a golden katana and an eyepatch over his right patch. Also he wears Boba Fett's armor but without the helmet and it's painted red. Turquoise the Hedgehog is in a star man form._

"Phantom: Now this is going to be fun!"

"Turquoise: Thank you for having me Savvy!"

"Savvy: No problem you two! Welcome to the show!"

"Sonic: Truth or dare Amy?"

"Amy: Dare."

"Sonic: I dare you to switch shoes with Shadow!"

"Amy: I would! But I doubt Shadow will fit in mine."

"Shadow: You know rose, mine can't adjust shoe size once you step your foot in there."

"Amy: Cool Shads!"

"Dylan: Yeah! I wonder how will that go?"

"Phantom: Hey! Whats up man? *fist pump*"

"Dylan: You remind me something off a familiar movie."

"Olivia: Was it Star Trek or something?"

"Nate: Wait! I know now it's..."

"Slick: STAR WARS! YEAH! YOU ROCK PHANTOM! *high-five and fist pump Phantom*"

_Amy put both of her feet in Shadow's hover shoes and immediately lift her off the ground._ _She started to wobble as she was in the air. Shadow just finished putting Amy's red boots on him. He got up quickly on his feet. So he walked carefully but end up tripping and caught Amy in his arms preventing her fall. They both smiled as they laughed._

"Amy: Nice shoes Shaddy!"

"Shadow: Thanks rose! I guess were both clumsy with these shoes."

"Amy: I know! But these shoes are so much!

_Amy skated around the arena at sonic speed._

"Shadow: Well sounds like a trip, rose!"

"Amy: Hm truth or dare Lyro?"

"Lyro: Dare Amy."

"Amy: I dare you to talk to every girl in the room. But if you bail, you have to be hang upside down and tell everyone who you like."

"Lyro: Oh my."

"Leyon: Now man up and grow some balls."

"Lyro: Shut up Leyon!"

"Olivia: Hey Lyro!"

"Leyon: H-Hey g-girl! So w-what's shaking?"

"Olivia: Nothing is shaking really. Um are you okay?"

"Lyro: N-Never better!"

"Olivia: Dude! Your looked flushed out and shaking."

"Lyro: Okay um bye!"

"Olivia: Bye.. I guess."

"Lyro: This is pretty hard. Now what am I going to... Whoa. She is beautiful. Who is she Cream?"

"Cream: Oh that's Turquoise. The new contestant."

"Lyro: Beautiful I could ever say."

"Vanilla: Go talk to her sugar."

"Toad: Still don't be scared."

"Lyro: Thank you guys."

"Turquoise: Hi! How are you?"

"Lyro: H-H-Hello! um *faints*"

15 minutes later...

"Leyon: Okay you bailed on us and me!"

"Lyro: We never bet remember!"

_Leyon punch Lyro in the stomach as he groaned in pain._

"Lyro: OW! WHAT THE H*** WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Leyon: THAT WAS FOR FAILING THE DARE!"

"Lyro: Now please put me down!"

_Lyro was fell face flat as Leyon untied him._

"Lyro: Okay um truth or dare Shadow?"

"Shadow: Dare Lyro."

"Lyro: I dare you to chaos spear Bowser."

"Shadow: Thank you! He is so too annoying like Dr. Eggman!"

_Shadow pulled out the Chaos Spear out of nowhere and aimed for his head at bullseye._

"Bowser: Pretty princesses and butterflies."

_Bowser was knocked out cold. Olivia came over and healed Bowser in 5 minutes._

" Dr. Eggman: Hey! Wake up Bowser!"

"Bowser: Yeah! I'm up! Is it my turn!"

"Mario: Yeah it is!"

"Bowser: Truth or dare Vector?"

"Vector: Um dare I think."

"Bowser: Good."

"Vector: Wait what?!"

_Bowser than blew fire on Vector. Fire burning by Sean Kingston came out randomly by Savvy's iPhone as Vector rolled on the floor like a baby._

"Vector: Somebody please help!"

"Espio: Go to the water tank!"

"Luigi: Yeah! It's straight ahead!"

_Vector jumped in the tank with relief._

"Vector: Phew! That's better! Now I can pump up and listen to my jam!"

_Vector clicked the play button twice and realized it was broken. _

"Vector: NOOOOOOOOOO! MY MUSIC! MY BABY! ITS GONE!"

_His music was had black ashes and was damp with purple electric shocks coming out. Vector cried his eyes as his precious music was gone__._

"Charmy: Aww! Vector don't cry! I'm sure will get enough money to get you another IPod!"

"Vector: My baby is not the same as it was!"

"Peach: I'm sure everything is going to be alright, Vector. There there. *she patted him on the shoulder.*"

"Vector: Thanks you guys!"

"Vanilla: Come here Vecty!"

"Vector: Sure thing Vanilla."

"Vanilla: Hush sugar. Calm down and I help you buy a new Ipod. What do you say?"

_Vector was in her chest still sobbing over it and sniffled a couple of times._

"Vector: Thank you Vanilla! Your one of a kind! *kisses Vanilla*"

"Vanilla: Thanks sweetheart!"

"Vector: Sonic mah boi! Truth or dare?"

"Sonic: Dare mah man!"

"Vector: I dare to arm wrestle against Shadow!"

"Luigi: This should be interesting!"

"Toadette: I want to see Shadow win!"

"Daisy: Let the boys do their thing!"

"Peach: Besides they're just being boys."

"Mario: Just as girls being girls."

_Sonic and Shadow sat in postion resting their right arms on table. _

"Savvy: Okay. On your mark get set and GO!"

"Sonic: Ready to give up faker?"

"Shadow: Nope. Not even close."

"Sonic: I can smell defeat already."

"Shadow: I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! No one can lose to me!"

"Sonic: Is that in your dreams?"

"Shadow nope reality."

"Sonic: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"Shadow: 0!"

_Shadow won and jumped with pride. Sonic was whimpering in pain andholding his arm carefully. _

"Sonic: Sabrina! My arm hurts!"

"Sabrina: Oh! My precious Sonic is hurt!"

_Sabrina kissed Sonic's arm._

"Sonic: I feel much better now baby. Thank you!"

"Sabrina: Your welcome baby boy!*She kisses him quickly.*"

"Savvy: That's all for now! Thanks for reading folks! Will get back to you next chapter! *smiles and winks readers.*"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Truth or dare

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just to let you know I will be taking in characters in. I'm being nice since everyone is asking me to put theirs in. I wanted it to end adding characters but I will anyhoo I still add your characters. Enjoy the story folks!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN STH AND MARIO CHRACTERS! I DON'T OWN ANY SONGS THAT I POST ON THIS STORY!**

* * *

"Savvy: Hello everyone and welcome to my um.. I mean Mario and Sonic truth or dare."

_Savvy was now blushing red as apple._

"Mike: Babe. Want some water?"

"Savvy: Sure Mike. Thank you. As I was saying I welcome you Bronzesilvegold the Echidna and Volcanic the Hedgehog!"

_Bronzesilvegold is bronze on one side, silver on the other side, and gold down the middle. He has blue eyes and can control all elements. He has a bronze katana, a silver katana, and, a gold katana. Also he is Knuckles brother. Volcanic the Hedgehog is the color of flames and red eyes. **(I'm sorry Volcanic the Hedgehog if I didn't get your looks right.)**_

"Bronzesilvegold: Thanks for having me Savvy!"

"Volcanic: Cool Sav. I love it!"

"Savvy: You're welcome! Oh thank you Mike!"

_Mike bought a water bottle for Savvy. She kissed his cheek and chugged some water down happily._

"Bowser: Stop chugging and start talking."

"Savvy: You should be taught a lesson and have some patience. But truth or dare Bowser?"

"Bowser: Dare."

"Savvy: Wise choice. I dare you to sing beauty and the beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minja along with Dr. Eggman as you dress up like girls."

"Bowser and Dr. Eggman: WHAT?!"

"Savvy: Good luck."

_Bowser was now dressed up as Peach while Dr. Eggman was dressed like Amy Rose. Both villains as they head up to the stage as they caught the microphones from Savvy._

"Shadow: Amy! You may not want to look!"

_Shadow folded his right hand over shielding Amy's eyes while he grabbed her waist by the left arms._

_(Dr. Eggman)_

_Yeah, Young Money, . Bowser_

_(Bowser)_

Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause...

[Beat break]

Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)  
Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do

(Dr. Eggman)  
In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener  
Beauty, beauty and the beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)  
Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock

Cause all... (all I need is love) I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all... (all I need is you) about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do  
Cause...

[Beat break]

_Most people laughed as they watched do the weirdest dancing and their singing oh course. Sonic and Mario gagged in the bathroom._

"Savvy: Very good."

"Bowser: Truth or dare Mario?"

"Mario: Dare Bowser."

"Bowser: I dare you to watch Titanic."

"Mario: Oh boy!"

"Luigi: Mamma Mia!"

"Dylan: That's such a long movie."

"Nate: Longer than Batman."

"Amy: That movie is so romantic and sad."

_Mario sat in front of tv for nearly 4 hours watching Titanic. He gagged in a couple of parts. Now he was watching the saddest part of the movie._

_The movie:_

_[Rose sees the lifeboat come back to look for survivors] Jack..._

_[she shakes his hand, trying to get his attention]_

_Rose: Jack... Jack..._

_[she looks back at the lifeboat]_

_Rose: Jack, there's a boat! Jack..._

_[her smile begins to fade as she realized he has passed away. She shakes his hand again]_

_Rose: Jack, Jack..._

_[she shakes his hand with more urgency]_

_Rose: JACK!_

_[she begins to sob]_

_Rose: Jack?_

_[she's realizing its in vain]_

_Rose: There's a boat, Jack..._

_(The movie scene ends)_

**(I DON'T OWN TITANIC AS WELL!")**

"Mario: NOOOOOO! JACK!"

_Mario was curled into a ball as he cried. Luigi came over and gave his brother a hug. _

"Luigi: There, there Mario. I know, I know. Let it out."

_Luigi patted his back as Mario cried._

"Savvy: Okay. You did the dare. *she wiped some tears*"

"Mario: Truth or dare Tails?"

"Tails: Truth Mario."

"Mario: Do you like Wave?"

"Tails: Yes but.. She is amazing girl and..."

_There whimpering and sniffling was heard. Everybody turned heads toward Cream._

"Cream: M-Miles. I-Is t-this t-t-true?"

"Tails: Cream! Wait! I can explain!"

"Cream: Explain to me Miles. Do you 'like' Wave?"

"Tails: I uh.."

_Cream ran into the bathroom with her tiny hands in her face crying._

"Amy: Cream! Wait up!"

"Sabrina: I'm coming too."

"Savvy: Um be right back folks. Start it up Ember!"

"Ember: Cool and I will!

"Blaze: Somebody has a broken heart. I feel so bad for her."

"Peach: Poor Cream."

"Daisy: She is so young and innocent."

"Blaze: Truth or dare Ember?"

"Ember: Dare.

"Blaze: I dare you to do a troll contest."

"Ember: Your awesome."

"Blaze: Shadow and Knuckles are judges by the way."

"Knuckles: No freaking way! Really? I'm in!

"Shadow: Count me in."

* * *

_Cream was in the bathroom curled up into a ball as she whimpered. Amy and Sabrina hugged her whilE Savvy got some tissues and chocolate._

"Amy: Cream! I'm sure he likes you more than a...friend."

"Sabrina: Aww! Honey! There, there. Don't you worry and I'm sure Tails means Wave like a sister."

"Savvy: Want some chocolate Cream? It will make you feel better."

_Savvy gave Cream some chocolate as she bit into it and ate._

"Savvy: Better?"

_Cream nodded."_

"Amy: Okay ready to come back out here?"

"Cream. Sure Amy."

* * *

_Ember, Knuckles, and Shadow sit in chairs. The first Giant Troll comes, and roars weakly._

"Shadow: 5."

"Knuckles: 3."

"Ember: 2.5."

_The next troll comes in, and roars enough to knock Ember into a wall._

_Shadow and Knuckles hold up a ten._

_"Curse you..." Ember mutters as he unsheathed Valence, "FIGHT ME, OVERGROWN ORC!" Everyone's eyes widen at that statement._

_"So it begins... Come here and hit me!" The troll charges and misses Ember by an inch._

_Ember hacks furiously at the troll, but fails to hurt him._

_"With the hatred of a thousand souls, I call upon you, Valence! LEND ME YOUR POWER!" Ember is then shocked by lightning. He channels it into his sword and bludgeons the troll._

"Ember: 10. We have a winner."

"Savvy: Thanks Ember for holding the ground down while I was gone."

"Ember: No problem Savvy."

"Rouge: How's the doll over here?"

"Cream: I'm fine Miss Rouge. Thank you!"

"Tails: Cream! Can I ask something?"

"Cream: Sure Tails."

"Tails: Cream!"

"Cream: Yes Tails?"

_Tails kneeled on his knees and took both of her hands in his. He stared into her pretty big chocolate eyes to his ocean blue eyes._

"Tails: Cream! I was trying to say that Wave is like an older sister I never you are one of my best friends I ever had."

"Sonic: Hey!"

"Tails: Sonic! Your still like brother and my best friend!"

"Cream: You were saying."

"Tails: As I was saying is that I-I l-l-like you Cream."

"Cream: Aww! Tails that's so sweet of you. I-I like y-you too."

_Tails grabbed her shoulders and kissed her quickly yet gently. Cheering was heard in the background._

"Sonic: That's my bro!"

"Amy: That's so cute!"

"Toadette: Good luck you two."

"Mario: That's so adorable."

"Peach: Young love."

"Savvy: That's so cute. You two make such a cute couple. Wish the best of luck."

"Tails and Cream: Thank you Savvy!"

"Savvy: Okay then. Truth or dare Dylan?"

"Dylan: Truth."

"Savvy: So do you have any rivals?"

"Dylan: Yes I do actually. His name is Blade the Slaughtering Hedgehog."

"Daisy: Sounds deadly and dangerous."

"Savvy: Anymore details Dylan?"

"Dylan: We been rivals since the first time we met. The day I...never went back to my normal form. that's why I'm in my super form as always. I made a deal with God and now I must stay in my super form to keep me from dying."

"Silver: That makes sense now."

"Blaze: Truthfully I always wondered why you were in your super form without the Chaos Emeralds."

"Dylan: Truth or dare Dr. Eggman?"

"Dr. Eggman: Dare. It's too easy."

"Dylan: Not so easy as being chased by Savvy's pet chomper."

"Dr. Eggman: WHAT?!"

"Bowser: Start running doctor!"

"Dr. Eggman: Right back at you!"

_Savvy's pet, chomper came out of his leash as Dr. Eggman just run to the other side of the arena. Dr. Eggman fell on to the floor from fatigue. Chomper the grabbed him and swung him around like a rag doll._

"Dr. Eggman: NOOO! I WANNA LIVE! GIVE ME A CHANCE! I PROMISE TO BE GOOD FOR A DAY OR SO!"

"Savvy: Chomper put him down!"

_Chomper put him down roughly with him slaming down to ground face flat._

_"_Savvy: Good boy!"

_Savvy then gave him a huge fake toy pig for him to chew on. The toy started to squeak._

"Dr. Eggman: I will be good alright Savvy!"

"Knuckles: Less trouble making? This is so better! I like that already!"

"Savvy: That's it for now! Thank you everyone fore reading, reviewing, and getting us over 17, 000 views! See you next chapter! *winks and blows a kiss to readers.*"


End file.
